Vampire Love
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* Vampiros. Varios One-Shots. Adentro estan las especificaciones. Enjoy!
1. Invierno

**Esto va a ser una serie de One-shots****, SasoDei, implicando vampiros.**

**No van a estar relacionadas entre sí.**

**En algunas Sasori será vampiro, en otras Deidara, y en otras ambos, al igual que pueden o no ser cazadores.**

**Probablemente saldrán mas personajes, y tal vez otras parejas (KakuHida ) pero SasoDei se mantendrá en principal.**

**Siéntanse libres de dejar peticiones y/o sugerencias.**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Punto.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras: **982

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Invierno.**

_Odio cazar en invierno._ El único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza Deidara, al ver su propio aliento salir de su boca.

Como desearía estar en su casa, tomando delicioso chocolate caliente, junto a su chimenea de mármol (que no había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar aún). Lo único que faltaría para su escena perfecta, era un gato.

Un gato, y no tener el compromiso de disminuir la creciente población de vampiros, que se estaba volviendo una plaga incontrolable y peligrosa.

Pero gracias a personas como Deidara, la gente podía pasear un poco mas tranquila. Igual lo harían aunque no existiera.

La gente común no sabe de muchas cosas. Y eso es lo mejor, dejar que sus mentes despreocupadas e inocentes sigan así. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era la población apanicada.

_Pero ser__ía más fácil si supieran, así no tendría que estar ocultándome siempre, y cada vez que aparezca uno le vuele los sesos inmediatamente._ Pero luego, si lo analizaba mejor, caía en lo mismo: no necesitaban a personas asustadas corriendo por las calles.

Levantó su pistola, disparando tranquilamente, como se había entrenado durante más de cinco años, a tres vampiros, que cayeron agonizando en el suelo,.

Algunos eran demasiado estúpidos… incluso se ponían en la mira de su pistola, como si supieran que necesitaban morir, y le estuvieran ahorrando tiempo al rubio.

Pero algunos no lo eran.

Deidara sintió ese maravilloso escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que _él_ aparecía.

Dejó que en su boca se apoderara una pequeña media sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraban con otros, estos de un color tan místico y especial, un café que extrañamente podría confundirse con rojo, llenos de frialdad y _algo_ que hacía a los azules suyos no separar la mirada.

_Él_ le sonrió, sin moverse de su posición tan casual, con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando al rubio con una sonrisa burlona. Y Deidara se ponía a pensar que la nieve le daba un maravilloso contraste a su pelo rojo, que estaba adornado con varios copos de nieve.

Deidara tenía su propia sonrisa en sus labios, levantando de nuevo su pistola y matando al vampiro que venía por uno de sus lados, sin ni siquiera separar sus ojos de los del pelirrojo.

En un movimiento, el rubio levantó su pistola negra, apuntando directamente al corazón del pelirrojo. _Si es que aún tiene uno, el bastardo…_pensó Deidara con ironía.

El pelirrojo solo pasó sus ojos al arma, antes de regresarlos al rubio, misma sonrisa despectiva que lo caracterizaba.

Como si supiera que no lo podía hacer, que no podía jalar del gatillo y atravesar su cuerpo con una bala de plata. Y Deidara le iba a demostrar que _si_ lo podía hacer.

El sonido del disparo ni inmutó al rubio, años de prácticas te acostumbran… pero su cuerpo se tensó al sentir a alguien detrás suyo, un tibio aliento en su cuello, mientras unas fuertes manos estaban en las suyas, sosteniendo en conjunto la pistola.

Y aún al sentir los fríos dedos del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, su cuerpo se llenó de un calor tan delicioso, que lo hizo olvidarse del chocolate y la chimenea.

Por eso odiaba el invierno.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, y no sabía por qué.

¿Frío…? ¿Miedo…? ¿Ansias…? ¿O porque el sentir de ese otro cuerpo junto al suyo le nublaba el pensamiento…? Probablemente las tres últimas.

El agarre en sus manos aumentó unos segundos, obligándolo a soltar el arma.

-Sabía que vendrías.-le dijo la fría voz desde su cuello. Deidara suprimió un gemido al sentir los helados labios del vampiro rozar la sensible piel de su cuello.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas y volteó su cara por encima de su hombro, encontrándose de nuevo a esos bellos orbes casi-rojos.

-Muy amable de tu parte haber esperado por mi, un.-susurró Deidara, una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esperaría la eternidad por ti…-dijo suavemente el pelirrojo, como si las palabras estuvieran solamente dedicadas a los oídos del ojiazul.

-No digas tonterías, un.-respondió duramente, intentando safarse del agarre del vampiro.

El pelirrojo solo rió con sorna al ver los inútiles esfuerzos del rubio.

Con un suspiro de resignación se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo por un segundo como sus cuerpos se complementaban el uno al otro, pareciendo que fueran creados para estar juntos, abrazándose eternamente. Se tomó la libertad de recargarse un poco en el fuerte pecho del vampiro, para la satisfacción de éste.

El pelirrojo sonrió y apretó un poco más el posesivo agarre. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el delicioso calor que emanaban sus cuerpos juntos(o al menos el de Deidara), complementándose con el sonido de disparos y gritos en el fondo, ambos manchados de sangre.

Y aún así, nunca se habían sentido tan tranquilos.

Un grito en el fondo, llamando al rubio, los despertó de su trance momentáneo. Deidara volteó de nuevo por su hombro hacia el pelirrojo.

-Sasori…-empezó a decir, mas fue callado por los fríos labios del vampiro sobre los suyos, juntándolos en un dulce beso. Deidara no necesitaba mas motivación que eso, para corresponder, sin moverse de su lugar, con su cabeza volteada.

Después de unos (maravillosos) segundos, el beso llegó a su fin. Separaron sus caras un poco, el rubio respirando agitadamente, un leve sonrojo en su pálidas mejillas, mientras Sasori permanecía inmutable.

-Espérame…-suplicó suavemente Deidara.

-Siempre…-le respondió Sasori.

Y en un segundo, el calor desapareció, al igual que el pelirrojo, y el ojiazul quedó parado solo en medio del bosque.

Un gruñido a un lado suyo le avisó que no tan solo. Deidara volteó y sacó su otra pistola, oculta en la parte de atrás de su pantalón, y acabó rápidamente con el vampiro.

Empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia donde se hallaban sus demás compañeros peleando.

No necesitaba apurarse.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa pensó que "_igual,_ _Sasori tiene toda la eternidad para esperarme…"_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Vampiros!! jaja, Bueno, he estado teniendo muchas ideas involucrando a estos seres, así que voy a hacer varios One-shots, y (espero) un nuevo Fic multi-capitulo.

Oh! y según mi teoría (que es un revoltijo de todas las que conozco y una pizca de imaginación :B) hay varios tipos de vampiros. Uno de ellos, son los que son transformados al momento de alimentarse (podría decirse que son los que salen por accidente) se transforman en la versión "fea" de los vampiros, ya saben, los que son monstruos y matan a todos…

Claro que lo mas probable es que sea mentira, pero ahí sigan la corriente nada mas. XD

_Dedicado a: _

**CAB-Angel Cullen **y **LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen** _por haberme apoyado en mi historia "Full Moon", siento no haberla continuado, la idea desapareció mágicamente D: pero esperen un poco, mi nuevo Fic saldrá pronto (siempre y cuando tenga tiempo con mis otros 2 :P)_

**Review??**


	2. Regalo

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras: **720

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Regalo**

Sasori se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando de nuevo en esa problemática marioneta.

Agarró el papel de lija, para dar los últimos detalles a su nueva creación, y empezó a frotarlo por la superficie del brazo de madera de la marioneta, luego para pasar al otro brazo, repitiendo el mismo proceso con las piernas y cara.

Después de un rato, la marioneta había quedado suave y terminada, lista para pintar. El pelirrojo pasó sus dedos por la inexistente cara de la muñeca, pensando en como se vería al terminar, que color de ojos le pondría, que detalles serían los mejores para agregar, y hubiera seguido pensando si la puerta de su departamento no se hubiera abierto.

El entrecejo del pelirrojo se frunció. No necesitaba voltear para ver quien era. Podía percibir su olor a una gran distancia.

Duraznos.

Sasori ya le había comentado a Deidara que olía como chica.

Y Deidara no le habló por 2 horas completas. Nuevo récord.

Además, él era el único que se atrevía a entrar a su departamento sin tocar la puerta.

-Llegas tarde.-le dijo duramente al rubio, sin voltear de su marioneta, a la que estaba cerciorándose si las articulaciones funcionaban correctamente.

Un fuerte aroma llegó a la nariz del pelirrojo. Sangre fresca.

Claro, Deidara había salido a alimentarse, y ni siquiera había invitado al pelirrojo. Pero Sasori no le iba a decir que lo quería acompañar. Eso era exactamente lo que el rubio quería, y Sasori no iba a rebajarse a pedirle. Tampoco le iba a decir que no se había alimentado en dos días.

Maldita marioneta. No quería quedar bien, y tuvo que desarmarla tres veces… ¡Tres veces!

-Lo siento, danna…tuve problemas, un.- dijo la voz de Deidara.

Sasori ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Danna está molesto?-preguntó el rubio, y Sasori podía jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Llegas tarde.-repitió Sasori.- Odio esperar, Deidara… y lo sabes bien.

Escuchó movimiento, y supo que Deidara estaba caminando hacia él, y no se equivocó, pues luego sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su cuello por detrás, y el olor a duraznos y sangre estaba mas cerca que antes.

-Lo siento, un.-le dijo Deidara, mientras lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa y esos ridículamente hermosos ojos azules.

Sasori lo dio una mirada rápida. Su pelo dorado tenía varias manchas rojas, y sus mejillas también.

Chasqueó su lengua y continuó lijando la marioneta, completamente pasando por alto que eso ya lo había hecho.

Deidara volvió a sonreír, esta vez mostrando la punta de uno de sus colmillos.

-Alguien esta malhumorado…-dijo, medio cantando, medio diciendo, medio burlando.- ¿Tal vez por que no has comido, un?

Demonios que sí.

No había bebido nada en dos días, y luego viene Deidara oliendo a sangre fresca (y duraznos) _tarde_.

Si, estaba de malhumor.

-Bueno, puedo arreglar eso, un…

Sasori volteó a ver la media sonrisa de Deidara, y levantó una delgada ceja.

Deidara solo señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta. Sasori volteó y sus ojos se agrandaron.

En la sala estaba una chica acostada, probablemente inconsciente. Delgada, pelo negro y rizado, linda. Pero a Sasori le podría importar menos.

En su cuello, un delgado hilo rojo hacía contraste con su blanca piel.

Sasori se levantó despacio, sonrisa en labios. Deidara quitó sus brazos del cuello del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica, y se arrodilló junto a ella. Junto a su cuello.

Volteó a ver el rubio y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de regresar y encajar los colmillos en la chica.

El delicioso fluido llenó su boca un segundo, haciendo al pelirrojo suspirar de contento. El líquido pasaba por su garganta, llenando su frío cuerpo con un calor momentáneo y adictivo.

Ella solo se quejó levemente, mientras Sasori vaciaba su cuerpo. Deidara se sentó junto a Sasori, viéndolo alimentarse.

Después de unos momentos, Sasori se separó del cuello magullado de la chica, sus ojos cerrados y esa extraña (y reconfortante) sensación que siempre tenían al terminar de alimentarse.

Deidara vio en silencio como una gota de sangre hacía camino desde de la boca del pelirrojo, hacia abajo, perdiéndose debajo de sus ropas. Lamió sus labios.

Sasori volteó a ver a Deidara, y Deidara lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo, Danna?

Sasori simplemente estiró su mano y juntó la cara del rubio a la suya, sumergiéndolos en un apasionado beso.

Eso era un sí.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(a/n)**

WOW! 4 Reviews(¡y en menos de un dia!) GRACIAS! me hacen muy feliz!! :D Por eso me apure y escribí este shot lo mas rapido que me fue posible.

Hoy los dos eran vampiros! jeje

Y creo que estoy escribiéndolos muy cortos, ¿ne? Lo siento, veré que puedo hacer con los siguientes.

**Gracias a: **

Bel CAB Angel(espero y te haya llegado mi contestación :D)

AngelCaido (Jajaja, seee, yo se que estoy loca! y gracias por la pagina!! Oh, y si quieres una cuenta, puedes picarle en el link que está en la parte de arriba, que dice Register)

Reira-chan (Sasori definitivamente es guapo 3 !!Gracias por tus coments, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado!)

tsuki-L(me gusta tu nick xD, y si conozco la saga de Crepúsculo, una de mis favoritas, si me permites decirte. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, espero y hayas disfrutado este capitulo al igual n.n)

**REVIEW!! Onegai??**


	3. Gatito

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras: **1055

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Gatito.**

-Definitivamente no…

-Aww... ¡pero, Danna…-

-Nada de "pero's". No.

-Por favor…

-He dicho que…

Y Sasori hizo lo que nunca debía hacer. Algo que siempre lo llevaba a su perdición, y lo hacía rendirse inmediatamente.

Miró a los ojos a Deidara.

Y Deidara siempre sacaba provecho de sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

-Danna…-le volvió a suplicar, esta vez parpadeando _lentamente, _y de alguna forma extraña los hizo brillar, haciéndolo ver tan…

Agh…

_Malditos_ ojos.

Eran demasiado hermosos para su propio bien. Ellos y su dueño.

Sasori suspiró en resignación y pasó una de sus manos sobre su corto pelo rojizo.

-Está bien…-murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Yay!- celebró Deidara, y se levantó del suelo, brazos pegados a su pecho, y entre ellos, un pequeño gatito, color negro, y con unas pequeñas manchas blancas que cubrían su pecho y parte de su hocico, y unos ojos dorados que eran muy grandes y brillantes para su malvada y manipulativa carita inocente.

_Igual que Deidara._

Empezaron a caminar, cruzando el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia el hotel donde habían rentado una habitación para la noche.

Sasori pisaba el grueso manto blanco en el suelo con desesperación. Un montón de nieve hacía difícil los viajes.

Lo decidió; los chupasangre podrían esperar un día más para morir. No iba a salir a cazar en estas condiciones…

Y Deidara venía junto a él, feliz de tener una nueva mascota.

Sasori chasqueó su lengua.

•--•--•

-¿Cómo se podría llamar, un? -preguntó Deidara, mientras ponía un delgado dedo en su barbilla, pensando.

Ya estaban adentro de su habitación, Deidara sentado en la cama, en su regazo el pequeño gatito. Sasori había encontrado un buen libro y se había sentado en un sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama, a leerlo.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de decirle que se llamara "Almuerzo", porque si de casualidad pasaba algún vampiro por ahí, se lo ofrecería de aperitivo. _En serio_, si Deidara no dejaba de prestarle más atención a esa _cosa_ que a él, iba a ponerlo en un plato, listo para la siguiente vez que tuvieran que salir a cazar, y "accidentalmente" lo dejaría enfrente de un chupasangre…

-Danna… ¿Por qué estás sonriendo así, un?

Sasori lo miró de una forma que decía "Oh nada, solo planeando la destrucción de esa bola de pelos", mientras le daba una sonrisa consoladora.

-No es nada.

Deidara se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando la espalda del pequeño felino, que le respondía con una serie de pequeños ronroneos de alegría.

-Tal vez… ¡Bola de Nieve!-dijo energético y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasori lo miró raro.

-Ese nombre es demasiado _no-original_, Deidara… sin mencionar que es estúpido…-dijo Sasori desesperado, dando vuelta a la página de su libro.

-Bueno, un. Entonces ayuda con el nombre.- le reprochó el rubio.

El pelirrojo no respondió y siguió leyendo con avidez.

Deidara lo pasó por alto, y empezó a juguetear con el gatito, moviendo su dedo índice hacia los lados, y el animal lo seguía, intentando atraparlo con sus pequeñas patitas.

Sasori lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se preguntaba cómo Deidara, un gran cazador de élite, capaz de volarle los sesos sin contemplación a cualquier vampiro que se atreviera a cruzar su camino, no fuera capaz de dejar a un _gato_ a su suerte…

-¡Gatito, gatito, gatito!-decía Deidara afeccionalmente, aún jugando con el pequeño minino.

Una idea le vino a la mente a Sasori.

-Gatito.-murmuró

-¿Un?- Deidara miró confundido al pelirrojo.

-Gatito.-repitió, mirando al ojiazul en los ojos.-querías un nombre…Gatito. Llámalo así.

Silencio.

Un largo silencio.

Luego Deidara empezó a morderse el labio y una extraña expresión le vino en el rostro. Sasori levantó una delgada ceja.

Y de repente, el rubio rompió en fuertes y divertidas carcajadas.

Un tic salió debajo del ojo de Sasori, mientras ponía sus orbes en blanco. ¿De qué demonios se estaba riendo?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Después de un rato de risa incontrolada, Deidara tragó aliento, limpiando su cara de las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido por reírse.

-E-es que…-rió un poco más.- dijiste que m-mi nombre no era original…-mordió su labio intentando suprimir otra ola de risas.

Sasori se escondió detrás de su libro, de alguna forma un poco ofendido por la risa de Deidara.

-Entonces llámalo como quieras.-gruñó.

El pelirrojo escuchó movimiento a un lado, y supo que Deidara se estaba acercando a él.

El ojiazul se asomó por encima del libro, y miró a Sasori con una sonrisa divertida. Y el pelirrojo se rehusaba a verlo, lo iba a ignorar.

-Me gusta, un.

Sasori lo siguió ignorando

-Gatito…es sencillo, un. Me gusta.-repitió.

Y Sasori siguió leyendo.

¡Oh…pero nunca había sido bueno para ignorarlo!

Y más cuando el rubio apartó suavemente el libro y se sentó en su regazo.

-Me gusta, un.-repitió y se agacho un poco, rozando sus labios a los del mayor. El pelirrojo intentó profundizar el beso, pero el ojiazul se apartó un poco, y lo vio con una entretenida sonrisa, aún sentado en el regazo de Sasori.

Pero Sasori era un hombre muy impaciente, y Deidara lo sabía.

Así que agarró la cabeza del rubio y unió sus labios en un acalorado beso.

"_Parece que el gato sirvió de algo, después de todo."_

•--•--•

La mañana siguiente, Sasori estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba café tranquilamente en la cocina.

-Buenos… días, un -dijo Deidara entre un bostezo, entrando a la habitación solo vestido con la camisa que traía puesta Sasori ayer (observó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa orgullosa), obviamente habiéndose levantado hacia unos minutos.

Un suave maullido le avisó que no era el rubio el único que había entrado en la cocina.

Deidara traía cargando a "Gatito" entre sus brazos.

El ojiazul se sentó a un lado de Sasori, poniendo al gato en la mesa. Sasori iba a regañarle por eso, pero vio como Deidara dejaba caer no-tan-despacio su cabeza en la mesa.

Perecía cansado. Y Sasori no lo podía culpar. Él también estaba cansado por los "eventos" de la noche anterior.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Sabes…?-empezó el rubio, particularmente alegre y con una gran y brillante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras miraba al pequeño gatito estirarse. Sasori lo miró por encima de su taza.- ¡es como si fuera nuestro hijo!

Y Sasori escupió todo su café.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

xD…

De alguna forma me gustó este capitulo (el final) :D. Denle las gracias a mi gatita Luna por la inspiración.

Y si preguntan, los 2 eran cazadores : P (En el siguiente Sasori será vampiro, y Deidara un humano normal.)

Y sí, este cap. salió más lento, pero fue porque estoy un poco sobrecargada. Tengo que terminar mi Fic de "Crónicas del Sharingan" y su precuela, tengo la loca idea de hacer un fic de piratas, tengo que terminar de escribir "Ama no Jaku" y estoy pensando en hacer un One-shot ZetDei y un fic TobiDei multi-cap…así que si, estoy ocupada u.ú.

Y el primer cap. de mi nuevo Fic multi-capitulo de vampiros ya está escrito, probablemente lo coloque en uno de estos días.

**6 REVIEWS! **ya les dije que gracias…? no…? ENTONCES MUCHAS GRACIAS!! -llora de alegría- Merecen galletitas!!

•--•--•

**Gracias a:**

Reira-Chan:(Eh! Muchas Gracias! n.n. Espero y te sigas pasando. Te mereces una galletita!)

katzu-dei-chan: (Ya te contesté jeje. n.nU. Acá tienes tu galleta -te envía galleta-)

tsuki-L: (Tocaya de Nick! xD. Gracias por el Review. Galletas para ti también!! -te da galleta y sonríe-)

Bel CAB Angel: (Bueno, yo tampoco me quejaría si Saso me dijera que "sí" a mi. u.ú. xD Gracias por el apoyo!! tu mereces DOS galletas! -te da dos galletas-)

saso-chan: (En serio…? GRACIAS! Galletita para ti! n.n)

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: (Si! Viva Twilight! :D. También dos galletitas para ti -te da una galleta, y empieza a buscar entre su bolsa- Demonios…juraría que traía otra por aquí… Oh! la encontré!! -te da galleta-)

•--•--•

**Review!! ****O me autodestriré!! ****:D….no, mentira, u.ú. Pero igual dejen review.**


	4. INFORMACION

**MUY IMPORTANTE, LEAN CON CUIDADO!!**

No, no estoy haciendo esto para decir que dejaré abandonado este fic. Así que despreocúpense.

Bien, quería usar este espacio para poner mi teoría acerca de los vampiros, y es indispensable que la lean si quieren entender las historias venideras. Esto puede no estar correcto, pues es lo que yo imagino más que nada, igual, cada escritor tiene un punto de vista diferente, así que esto funciona para mí.

**-****Los vampiros se pueden clasificar de distintas formas, o clases.**

**Vampiros puros: **transformados por otro vampiro de sangre pura. Considerados los mas altos en el status social de la especie. Generalmente son los hijos y miembros de clanes importantes y poderos. No buscan problemas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando lo hacen, pueden ser extremadamente mortales.

**Vampiros impuros: **transformados por vampiros de sangre impura. Es la clase más abundante y baja. Se consideran incluso, mas peligrosos que los "rotos", pues estos, a diferencia de los últimos, tienen conciencia e inteligencia, además de los poderes.

**Vampiros rotos: **Muy peligrosos vampiros, comúnmente llamados "de accidente". Completamente transformados, los recuerdos y sentidos eliminados, dejándolos así, con el solo instinto de supervivencia, buscando solo una cosa…alimento.

En realidad los dos primeros términos son creados por los "vampiros puros", al no querer confundirse con los vampiros de la "clase baja". Un término despectivo más que nada.

**¿Cómo se forman los rotos?**

Ahora, según la creencia mas común, los vampiros se transforman cuando (válgame la redundancia) un vampiro muerde a un humano, y luego le da a beber un poco de su sangre (la del vampiro). Según mi teoría, los humanos se transforman por dos factores: la saliva del vampiro (traspasada por la mordida) y la sangre del vampiro (la que le da a beber).

Cuando, por alguna razón, el vampiro no llega a dar el segundo paso (dar de beber su sangre), la saliva trabaja por si sola, y hace al humano, un vampiro "completo". Podría decirse un monstruo sediento de sangre, sin mente. Ya saben, las cosas feas que salen en las películas y se comen a todos u.ú.

(Esto ya te lo había explicado Bel CAB Ángel, ¿recuerdas? n.n)

**Cazadores: **Los utilizaré de diferentes formas a ellos. En algunas, los pondré que maten a todos los vampiros que se encuentren, y en otras solo los rotos.

Bueno, eso es toda la información que necesitan (y tengo n/n) por el momento. Así estaré manejando mis historias.

**AHORA SI! Pueden pasar a leer el siguiente shot. "****Arte" n.n**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**REVIEWS**

Bel CAB Ángel: Jeje, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!. Luna recibió tus saludos, y (creo) que te lo agradece n.nU. Y Sasori, ¡Que imprudente! Sin café no hay vida! u.ú (al menos para mí, que me la paso escribiendo toda la noche -.-U)

katzu-dei-chan: siii! Parece que a todos les encantó el gatito. xD. See, las cosas que dice Dei, ¿verdad? xD

luciauchiha-loveDeiDei-: Ye!! me alegra que te haya gustado n.n. Espero que te sigas pasando!

Oo.Sakura-sama.oO: Genial que te gusten mis One-shots! espero verte por aquí otra vez! n.n

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: Hubiera pegado mas "Almuerzo", nee? xD jaja, me alegra que te haya hecho reír!

tsuki-L: Que bueno que te gustaran las galletitas, tocaya (xD) Oh, y pobre de tu gatito…sabes, de ¡seguro ese fue el que se encontraron Sasori y Dei! -pose Rock Lee-…bueno, tal vez no…u.ú

xKagami: Un altar!! 8D! Gracias! xD Jacob es sexy, nee? -babas-

**Y GRACIAS a esas personas que me agregaron**** a sus favs y alertas, no importa que no hayan dejado review n.n**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•


	5. Arte

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2114

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Arte**

Sasori suspiró por décima vez en la noche. Este tipo de… _eventos _nunca le llamó la atención. Incluso cuando era mortal, las evitaba.

Ciertamente las "reuniones" que efectuaban los de su especie eran diferentes.

Claro, prefería mil veces las fiestecitas elegantes y aburridas de los "puros", a las alocadas y poco…_sanas_ de los otros…o al menos eso se lo decía a sí mismo, todos los días, para ver si podía convencerse.

¿Cómo iba a preferir a todos estos falsos e hipócritas? No, simplemente no. Y no le importaba decirlo en voz alta, aún cuando crean que era una barbaridad.

Las fiestas de los "puros", eran demasiado elegantes, presuntuosas; solo hechas para pavonearse ante la sociedad. Un hermoso cuadro, deleitador de la vista, eran estas fiestas, sin embargo. Todos vestidos de negro y rojo, pálidas pieles contrastando con ello. Mujeres y hombres extremadamente hermosos.

Siempre variaban los lugares de reunión. Todos los clanes siempre queriendo ser el foco de atención de la comunidad vampiro.

Sasori no tenía ese problema. Su clan poco a poco desapareció, dejándolo como único heredero de la gran fortuna Akasuna. No es que hiciera algo para evitarlo. No fue por codicia. En realidad, no le podría importar menos su fortuna. Además, no tenía la intención de _revivir_ su clan, no al menos en los próximos diez siglos. Las mujeres, siempre hacían cosas sin sentido, y eran tan…_algo_, y Sasori no podía soportar eso. Una relación no le llamaba la atención en estos momentos.

Observó alrededor sin interés, viendo los finos sillones de piel, donde estaban los vampiros, hombres rodeados de mujeres, e incluso, mujeres rodeadas de mujeres, e _incluso_, hombres rodeados de hombres. Esto no era nada nuevo, los vampiros eran seres libre y andrógenos, y no les importaban los estereotipos. Ellos estuvieron _antes_ de que se crearan, y si en ese tiempo no les habían tomado importancia, menos ahora, cerca de dos mil años después.

Los vampiros eran seres que vivían en los excesos y placeres de la vida.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la hermosa pintura que estaba colgada, adornando la pared. Un hermoso retrato, abstracto y complicado de la vida, se vio sonreír a sí mismo. Era un amante del arte, después de todo.

Sorteando entre los sillones y las lujuriosas miradas a su ser, hizo su camino hacia el cuadro. Sus ojos lo recorrieron, entrando en los finos detalles que había pasado por alto, estando lejos.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió movimiento, y volteó discretamente.

Embelezado no era palabra suficiente para describir como había quedado al ver tan hermosa criatura.

El cabello mas brillante que había visto en toda su vida, rubio, destellando al moverse, llegando un poco mas debajo de la mitad de su espalda, amarrado en media coleta, y unos cuantos mechones cubriendo la mitad de su cara. El chico era de complexión delgada, como todos los vampiros en realidad, pero este se veía tan…frágil (Sasori tragó saliva). Estaba con los brazos cruzados, examinando interesado la pintura.

Vestido, sorpresivamente, no tan elegante como ameritaba la fiesta. Pantalones negros, similares a los que usaba el pelirrojo, pero estos pegados a las pequeñas curvas de su femenino cuerpo. Una camisa de botones negra, manga larga, éstas estaban dobladas, exponiendo su fina y pálida piel de sus muñecas y un poco mas antes de llegar a su codo. Él también usaba una parecida, pero color rojo carmín, haciendo combinación con su singular cabello.

El chico, al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Sasori, volteó hacia él, y Sasori sintió un escalofría placentero recorrer su cuerpo al ver su perfecta cara. Sus facciones hermosas como las debiera ser las de cualquier vampiro, pero éste tenía una apariencia diferente. Rasgos delicados y suaves, parecidos a los de una mujer, pero se unían, extrañamente, en forma masculina. La primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al verlo fue ángel; seguido de delicado, hermoso, etéreo, _perfecto_.

Pero, al ver sus ojos (ojo), todas las personas que estaban en la habitación desaparecieron y solo existía él y esos orbes celestes. Hermosos ojos azules, cristalinos, un delineado ya natural alrededor de ellos, brillantes como mil estrellas.

El chico levantó una perfilada ceja, al ver el escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo Sasori. El pelirrojo parpadeó y salió de su trance, y le dio una media sonrisa al rubio, a lo cual él también le sonrió.

-Sin duda es un excelente cuadro.-comentó Sasori, señalando con su cabeza la pintura.

-Sin duda…-repitió el rubio, antes de voltear y extender su mano.- Deidara.- se presentó grácil y elegantemente, con una sonrisa.

Sasori dio una media sonrisa y agarró la mano del rubio, pero, en lugar de darle un apretón de manos, la agarró delicadamente y la llevó a sus labios, plantando un fino beso en la parte de arriba.

-Sasori.- se presentó, y su media sonrisa se agrandó con orgullo al ver como las pálidas y angelicales mejillas del rubio adquirían un tono rojizo.

Reclutántemente, Sasori empezó a soltar la mano del rubio, dejándola un poco mas de lo debido entre sus dedos.

Deidara le sonrió tímidamente y se aclaró su garganta, y señaló la pintura.

-Entonces, debo tomar que disfrutas del arte, un.

-Si, me gusta, pero en realidad prefiero las cosas que…duran mas.- respondió Sasori, feliz de empezar una conversación con el rubio.

Deidara rió un poco, ganándose la confusión de Sasori.

-Pero…el arte no es para durar, un.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tomemos como ejemplo a nosotros, los vampiros. -hizo un gesto extendiendo su brazo y señalando la sala llena de ellos.- Somos eternos, somos arte.

Deidara levantó una ceja.

-Los vampiros no somos eternos, un. En cualquier momento, puede venir un cazador y matarnos, un. Entonces, cuando estemos muriendo, seremos hermosos, arte, un.

-Pero nuestra naturaleza es en ser eternos, ¿Cómo puedes esperar a morir para ser arte? -dijo Sasori, defensivo.

-No me importaría morir, un.-se encogió de hombros.- Sería como el trabajo y problemas de una vida, todo apretado en un solo y efímero último momento, y ¡luego ser libres! Ser arte…

-Morir no es _arte_. Morir es terminar todo el trabajo de una vida, borrar las memorias en un instante. ¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso arte? La muerte es el final de toda permanencia… Si algo se acaba así, si desaparece, nunca valió nada desde el principio.

-Tú desaparecerás algún día, morirás, ¿eso significa que no vales nada?- entablar una conversación no fue tan difícil como lo había esperado, y Deidara era un persona muy interesante, y al parecer abierta. Un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad lo rodeaba, y no encontró problemas para seguir hablando.

-Tienes primero que estar vivo para morir. Además, como te había dicho, los vampiros _somos_ eternos.

-Lo que sea, nunca morirás entonces, un. Serás eterno, esta bien. ¡Pero eso significa que nunca verás el verdadero arte! La belleza no es durar y recordar, un. Es acerca de todos esos sentimientos que vienen hacia ti, la relatividad de _un momento_, la concentración y la forma que no puedes pensar por no poder ver y sentir cualquier cosa. Arte es todo acerca del misterio que viene de ganar y perder, _en un segundo_, el conocimiento de algo perfecto y trascendental, un.

-¿Acaso sabes que significa 'trascendental', Deidara…? Arte, _pequeño niño_ -Deidara levantó una ceja ante el término.- no es algo que muere. _Es_ el misterio que está en la fuerza, la habilidad de preservar algo a través de la destrucción. Arte es el sentimiento de cuando vez algo mejor que tu mismo, algo que afecta tu vida, que afectó, y que seguirá afectando la vida de otros cuando no seas mas que polvo. Arte es algo tan detallado, tan perfecto, tan infinito; sin errores…tan _trascendental_, que realizas que no eres nada frente a él. Yo duraré para siempre. Incluso _tú_, que no crees en eso.

-¿Cómo algo eterno, puede ser arte? ¿Cómo algo _puede_ ser eterno, un?Cuando algo está mucho tiempo, se vuelve aburrido, y pierde su significado. El arte, _maestro_ -ahora era turno de Sasori de levantar una ceja- es justo ese pequeño momento en el que la nada se vuelve algo. Ese momento en el que te das cuenta que algo es hermoso, y en un segundo desaparece, un.

-Si desaparece en un segundo, ¿Cómo puedes admirarlo?

-No comprendes, un. El arte no es en sí las cosas, si no el momento, el tiempo, la esencia, la sensación; los sentimientos que te provoca ver eso, es el verdadero arte, un.

-Digamos que, sólo hipotéticamente, que tú tienes la razón; que el arte desaparece en un segundo…pero lo que en realidad es hermoso, lo que cuenta en realidad, el recuerdo de esa belleza efímera, almacenada para siempre, eternamente en la memoria…

-Nunca terminaremos esto, ¿verdad, maestro?-dijo Deidara, aparentemente gustándole llamar a Sasori "maestro", con una sonrisa.

-No mientras sigas pensando erróneamente. -dijo Sasori, imitando la sonrisa de Deidara.

-Claro…si por erróneo, te refieres a lo correcto, un. -dijo después de rodar sus ojos

-Tsk…niñato.- Sasori tomó un sorbo a su copa de cristal. Eso era algo bueno de las fiestas, después de todo, servían sangre fresca. Aunque Sasori estuviera acostumbrándose a la sangre de ganado, le gustaba darse un gustito de vez en cuando. Igual, casi nunca iba a estas fiestas.

-No soy un niño.-dijo Deidara, ceño fruncido.

-Comparado a mí, creo que es el término indicado.-dijo petulante el pelirrojo.

-Tengo 425 años, ¿sabes, un?-contestó orgulloso.

Sasori levantó una ceja. Bueno, ciertamente tenía una buena edad, para como estaban las cosas. Los cazadores empezaban a multiplicarse desde hacia tres siglos, y era mas difícil la vida desde entonces. Igual, le sonrió arrogante al rubio.

-577.

Deidara abrió su boca y la cerró rápidamente.

-Esta bien, esta bien, un. Pero estoy seguro que no me veo tan joven.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Te transformaron a los diecinueve?

-No, bueno…si, pero…-Sasori sonrió a lo despistado del rubio. Tan tierno…- Creo que si podría considerarse a los diecinueve, porque fue un día antes de mi cumpleaños…

Sasori rió levemente.

-Buen regalo…

-No me quejo.-dijo sonriendo.-…pero hubiese preferido una tarjeta de felicitaciones.

Sasori rió de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte, Deidara acompañándolo. Luego, terminaron de reírse, y se sumergieron en silencio, pero, extrañamente, no era incómodo. El rubio lo veía con una sonrisa. Y Sasori sintió algo en su cuerpo. Se vio acercándose más al rubio.

El rubio al igual se acercó, cerrando sus ojos. Poco a poco, una fuerza invisible los juntaba, y cuando estaban _tan_ cerca, que sus respiraciones se habían vuelto una, alguien aclarando su garganta, los despertó.

Ambos voltearon sus vistas hacia la persona que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el anfitrión de la fiesta: Uchiha Itachi.

Sasori podía sentirse gruñir en frustración. Itachi era la persona que menos deseaba ver en este momento. Nunca se habían llevado bien. El Uchiha tenía un año menos que Sasori, y aún así, se comportaba como si fuera el rey del mundo.

-Itachi…-dijo Deidara, sonrojado de lo que estaba por hacer hacia unos momentos.

-Deidara…-le dijo con una media sonrisa, observándolo de pies a cabeza, sin discreción, y luego pasó su vista a Sasori, y su gesto se volvió duro.-…Akasuna.

-Uchiha.-dijo no menos hostil.

-Disfrutando de la fiesta, espero…-dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara. El rubio abrió su boca para contestar, pero fue cortado por Sasori.

-Lo estábamos…-dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Itachi le sonrió forzadamente.

-Deidara…me encantaría que me acompañaras en esta noche.

De nuevo el rubio iba a decir algo, pero igual fue cortado por Sasori.

-Lo siento, está conmigo.

Itachi rodó sus ojos, y una sonrisa burlona se avecinó a su cara.

-Puedo ver eso…y por esa misma razón, estoy invitándolo a estar con alguien…mejor.

Sasori gruñó, y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a su carita de niño bueno, si no hubiera sido por Deidara, que se pegó a él, y colocó una mano en su pecho. Sasori entendió y colocó una mano en la fina cintura del rubio, apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-De veras lo siento, Itachi…-dijo sin sentirlo en realidad.- pero Sasori es mejor que tú, un, sin mencionar que mas educado y culto.-le dijo con una media sonrisa.

El moreno gruño y se volteó ofendido, marchándose.

Deidara rió divertido, pero fue callado rápidamente por los labios de Sasori. Se sorprendió, pero correspondió al beso gustoso. Después de unos momentos, se separaron respirando apresuradamente, las mejillas del rubio manchados de rojo. Le sonrió a Sasori y se separó de él, luego agarró su mano y lo empezó a dirigir a la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó confundido Sasori.

Deidara lo miró por encima de su hombro y le dio una media sonrisa.

-¡A una verdadera fiesta, un!

Sasori sonrió.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Disfruté mucho haciendo este shot, en especial la parte de la discusión del arte.

Itachi…que inoportuno, de veras. -lo mira feo.- PERO! Igual te amo, Itachi n.n. Como sea, va a tener una continuación, así que espérenla, será el siguiente que cuelgue y se llamará "Fiesta". Oh! y lo siento, no tendrá lemon. Estoy intentando que sea apto para más personas, así que bleh!

Los reviews están contestados en el anterior. Y solamente **GRACIAS**, me hacen muuuuuuy feliz!! 17 Reviews Y CON APENAS 3 SHOTS! -se muere-

**Review, para hacer a Sasori y Deidara besarse mas??**


	6. Fiesta

**(A/N)**

Lamento el horrible retraso T.T, demasiadas historias por venir, esperenlas!! :D

Pero mas besos por haber dejado reviews!! KAMI SANTO! 10 REVIEWS EN EL ULTIMO!! -se muere- -revive xD- Los amo!! n.n!!** (Reviews contestados por MP)**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei, en este capítulo: PeinKonan.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1462

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Fiesta**

Una sonrisa adornaba la cara de muñeco de Sasori.

Deidara lo dirigió (cofcof-arrastró-cofcof) hacia su automóvil. El pelirrojo tuvo que evitar dejar su boca abierta al ver al Dodge Viper Coupe del rubio. Un bello carro elegante (¿y por qué no?) deportivo negro. La carrocería brillaba con las tenues luces del estacionamiento. Vio con interés que justo bajo las polveras estaban pintados un par de dragones plateados, dándole al elegante coche un aire rebelde y juvenil.

Su AMG-Mercedes rojo quedaba corto junto a éste.

El suave ronroneo de encendido le dio a entender a Sasori que aún estaba parado junto al carro, mientras Deidara lo veía con una sonrisa, obviamente disfrutando la conmoción de Sasori al ver su carro. Él sabía que tenía un buen carro. El único regalo que _nunca_ pudo haberse negado ha.

Vamos, no todos los días cumples 420 años de edad, y Pein había sido extremadamente generoso con él al comprárselo. Claro, Konan no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el gran gasto, pero al ver a Deidara prácticamente llorando de alegría al recibirlo, lo dejó ser.

Sasori se subió al carro, disfrutando el sentir de la piel sintética, color crema, del interior. Discretamente aspiró el aroma del carro.

Ahhh…duraznos.

Deidara se asomó por detrás de su asiento, y empezó a reversear el carro ágilmente. Al salir del estacionamiento, bajó los vidrios, haciendo que el frescoi aire nocturno pegara en sus rostros.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó después de unos minutos el pelirrojo.

Deidara lo volteó a ver, una linda sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Ya te lo dije, a una verdadera fiesta, un.

•--•--•

Deidara veía con una sonrisa la cara sorprendida de Sasori.

Bueno, el pelirrojo _esperaba_ que fueran, de hecho, a una fiesta, pero el rubio los había llevado a un almacén abandonado, graffitis adornando las paredes grises del lugar. Las ventanas rotas, estaban cubiertas con cartón y madera, evitando que pudiera verse el interior. La puerta metálica de la entrada, antes de algún color guindo o rojizo, ahora la pintura estaba escarapelándose y óxido hacía presencia en ella.

Sasori volteó a ver a Deidara con la expresión más adorable que había visto hasta ahora el ojiazul en el pelirrojo.

-Esto…

Deidara rió despacio y agarró la mano del pelirrojo, llevándolo a la puerta. El rubio lo miró y le guiño el ojo. Sasori levantó una ceja al ver como tocaba cinco veces seguidas en la puerta de metal. Le sorprendió el hecho de que una pequeña mirilla se abriera, y unos ojos dorados se hicieron paso por la abertura, observadores y calculantes, analizando a ambos vampiros. Después de un poco de escrutinio, los ojos desaparecieron, y la mirilla se cerró. Sasori parpadeó al no haber movimiento por unos segundos. Volteó a ver al ligeramente mas pequeño rubio junto a él, y al ver como estaba sonriendo, pensó que era normal.

En unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de negro los recibió. Miró hacia ambos lados, antes de abrirles completamente las puertas a los vampiros. Deidara le murmuró un suave gracias y dirigió a Sasori por un corredor. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver como el ojiazul no soltaba su mano, y pareciera que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Siguieron recorriendo el largo pasillo, y Sasori observaba las paredes que extrañamente estaban pintadas de negro, y absolutamente limpias. Ni un raspón, ni una mancha ni nada. Un negro tan puro como la noche.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina, y el rubio le sonrió su _oh_ tan provocativa sonrisa, y una de sus delicadas manos se levantó a apartar una cortina (negra por igual) y una ola de sonidos, luces y aromas lo golpeó.

Oh…aquí era la fiesta…

Cuerpos desconocidos bailaban entre una multitud anónima de mas seres nocturnos, perdiéndose entre gritos, bailes y sonidos. Las luces cegaron momentáneamente sus ojos, y una molesta luz blanca parpadeaba incesante entre tantas más.

-¡Nunca habías estado en una!

Sasori volteó a Deidara, no escuchando por el ruido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que si es tu primera vez en una de estas fiestas!

Sasori estaba confundido. El sonido evitaba que escuchara completamente a Deidara, y solo veía sus labios moverse. Él solo atinó por asentir, no seguro a qué le estaba asintiendo.

Deidara (de nuevo) lo arrastró hacia la multitud.

-¡Bailemos! -le gritó el rubio en el oído, y eso si lo escuchó. Asintió y miró alrededor a las demás personas. Le sorprendió el hecho de que eran vampiros. Solo que estos eran…impuros. Y de alguna forma, Sasori estaba celoso de ellos. Siendo libres de hacer lo que quisieran, sin tener la necesidad de impresionar a nadie y no estar sujeto a reglas y normas de campo comportarte…

-¡Sasori!

El pelirrojo parpadeó y regresó a la realidad, una realidad donde su rubio acompañante lo miraba con ojos preocupados, y fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que se había quedado parado e inmóvil en medio de la pista. Dio una risita nerviosa y el ojiazul le sonrió comprensivo, antes de pegarse a él y colocar sus delgados brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo.

Sasori se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente, pero las penas fueron descartadas al poner sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura del rubio y acercarlo más (si era posible) a su cuerpo.

Vio de nuevo que el rubio le estaba diciendo algo, por como sus delgados labios se movían en palabras, que el sonido y voces entremezcladas se llevaban.

-¡¿Qué?!

Observó como el rubio rodó sus ojos, y en un segundo, unió sus labios en un beso. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron en sorpresa, pero rápidamente los cerró, y devolvió con ánimos el beso.

Deidara, incapaz de controlarse a él mismo al sentir los labios de Sasori cubrir los suyos tan suave y con tanto cuidado, como si pensara que el rubio se rompería si fuera muy duro.

Que equivocado estaba, por cierto.

Sasori continuaba, en casi un estado delirante de placer, dejando suaves, persistentes besos en los labios del chico frente a él, y la respiración del rubio empezaba a salir en jadeos y cuando Sasori se separó (solo un poco) el rubio se quejó levemente. El sonido era silencioso, nada comparado al ruido que los rodeaba, pero de laguna forma Sasori lo escuchó perfectamente, y el pelirrojo se encontró al borde con necesidad.

El pelirrojo colocó su boca de nuevo, firmemente y poniendo más presión, prolongándolo más, y Deidara empezaba a besar de regreso con fervor. La mente de Sasori se ahogaba en placer, su corazón latiendo, cuando sintió al ojiazul corresponderle, y pensó que nunca se sentiría tan bien como lo hacía en ese momento.

Sus caderas estaban juntas y la mano de Sasori acariciaba los lados del rubio sugestivamente, antes de romper por muy necesitado aire, y cuando el pelirrojo observó la expresión de Deidara, vio como los hermosos orbes celestes del rubio estaban ensombrecidos de deseo. Deidara no se veía tan inocente entonces, cuando levantó su mano y bajó de nuevo la cabeza del pelirrojo, uniendo sus bocas en un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Sasori no se había sentido tan vivo en su vida. Estando así, Deidara había hecho mantra de pequeños gemidos imperceptibles, por como los labios de Sasori se movían sobre los suyos dominantemente, sus labios deslizándose y consumiendo, bocas abiertas y húmedas a la vez que se besaban sin abandono, no importándoles en lo más mínimo estar en un lugar así de público. Claro que no debían de importarles, si sabían que muchos de los de ahí estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos, y hasta cosas peores.

La mano del pelirrojo se deslizó desde su cintura hasta la cabeza del rubio, sus dedos corriendo entre los cabellos dorados, y simplemente maravillándose por su suavidad. Deidara reciprocó a esta acción, dejando que una de las manos que estaban alrededor del cuello de Sasori subir al cabello del vampiro, él mismo corriendo sus delgados dedos sobre los brillantes cabellos rojos. Fue entonces cuando golpeó a Sasori la realización de que nunca había sido tocado así; tener a alguien moviendo sus dedos por su cabello, y atrapar su cuello con sus brazos. Se sintió repentinamente vulnerable, pero era una sensación placentera después de todo.

•--•--•

Sasori abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con el techo de su departamento. Intentó moverse, pero una cabecita rubia estaba colocada confortablemente sobre su pecho, ambos ojos celestes cerrados con paz y tranquilidad, sus rasgos angelicales totalmente relajados al dormir. El aroma de duraznos sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca.

El pelirrojo sonrió al recordar los eventos de anoche anterior, y abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

Recordó que todo empezó por no escuchar lo que decía el rubio.

Una sonrisa divertida se avecinó a su cara.

Tal vez debería hacerse el sordo mas seguido.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

:3 No lemon…Pero, vamos! A poco no el beso fue lindo! x3 Y bueno, Deidara siempre olerá a duraznos, porque se me hace lindo así u.ú

Ah…_los carros_…mi padre tiene una colección INMENSA (y por inmensa me refiero a mas de 3,000) carros de juguete (Hot Wheels). Y gracias a él, tengo un trauma por ellos al igual u.ú. (Mi auto predilecto: Ferrari 360 Spider, rojo por favor -sueña-)

Oh! Buenas noticias! Acabo de convertirme en **Beta Reader **así que si a alguien le interesan mis servicios, métanse a mi Profile, y luego a Beta Reader Profile. n.n

•--•--•

**Anónimos (Gracias por molestarse, aún cuando no tienen cuenta! :D)**

Angel Caído:Oye, eso hubiera sido una buena idea…-piensa un momento- seee, ¿te importaría si lo uso para otro shot? :D

deStRoyeR: Aww, muchas gracias por tu coment!! :D Espero sigas pasando!

•--•--•


	7. Eternos

**Estoy viva!! :D**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 3111

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Eternos**

Un quejido sordo entre sus labios resonaba, su mano apretando con frenesí la profunda cortada que cubría el lado izquierdo de su hombro y un lado de su estómago. Se podía notar cómo las cortadas estaban en perfecta simetría—tres largas cicatrices por venir, eso era seguro.

Subió con dificultad las escaleras de la gran casa abandonada que habían escogido para el Punto Ciego del encuentro. Sólo que el rubio no entendía. ¿Por qué elegir tan deplorable lugar como esa casucha abandonada, si su organización era la más importante (sin mencionar eficaz) en ese campo? Claro, no había muchas organizaciones que se dedicaran a cazar seres sobrenaturales como los vampiros y alguna otra _cosa_ que saliera en su camino, pero aún así, Deidara sabía que era la preferida a la hora de contrataciones.

Los miembros de ella eran gente poderosa y con talentos especiales, Deidara lo sabía muy bien. Él mismo era el capitán de la división tres, teniendo bajo su influenciante ala de maestría a tres jóvenes aprendices. Y claro, el más sobresaliente era uno de los jóvenes Uchihas (Debieron de ver la cara que puso Itachi—capitán de la división cinco, cuando le dijeron que su _querido_ hermanito menor iba a irse con Deidara. Oh, glorioso día, sin duda…)

El territorio bajo el dominio del equipo de la división tres era la costa este. Pero estaban en la costa oeste. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el capitán del equipo once (el que tenía jurisdicción de esa zona) había tenido ciertas _dificultades_ con uno de los vampiros, y pues…digamos que no tendrá que trabajar por un tiempo. Así que Deidara y su equipo tuvo que encargarse de la zona oeste.

Cual sea el caso, según rumores habían visto un par de vampiros merodeando por ahí, y el primer cadáver encontrado demostraba que era verdad. Lo único que no se esperaba era que hubiera _algo_ más en esos lares.

Licántropos.

Unos perritos sobre-desarrollados sin voluntad propia... Casi los odiaba tanto como a los vampiros, pero de alguna extraña forma, los vampiros eran más factibles para su juicio. Al menos ellos podían entretenerte un rato. Los lobos eran más peligrosos, brutalmente hablando, pues en inteligencia los vampiros ganaban por mucho.

Ellos no dudaban en atacarte ante la menor provocación, sin importarle quién seas. Un cazador en este caso.

Tosió un poco de sangre, y siguió subiendo las interminables escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con el segundo. Cada paso le dolía más y más. Y ahora, ¿Por qué en el segundo piso? No sabía, solo que el _jefe_ había ordenado que fuera ahí.

Tenía que entrar por la vieja y oxidada puerta de entrada, que estaba medio-caída, solo unos débiles tornillos manteniéndola torpemente empotrada a la reja que cubría la casa. Luego, cuando entrara, subiría los escalones hasta el segundo piso (que era justo lo que acababa de hacer) y luego continuaba por los corredores de la izquierda (¿o acaso era derecha? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.) para llegar al balcón superior de la parte trasera, donde supuestamente se encontraría con alguno de los otros agentes.

Oh, pero de nuevo… ¿Por qué iba solo y herido hacia ese lugar? Oh, claro. Se supone que era el _sensei_ de su equipo, así que tenía que poner el ejemplo. Su equipo estaba cansado, dos días de rastreo y viaje y luego dos días y noches _seguidas_ sin descansar comúnmente te cansaría. A sí que Deidara se decidió a llevar el reporte de la misión.

¡Y _oh_ por todos los dioses que existen y no existen en la tierra! ¿_Por qué_ en ese lugar? Era una vieja casa entelarañada y con una capa no-muy-delgada de tierra cubriendo prácticamente todo. Y el invierno todavía no pasaba. Y estaba frío. Deidara _tenía_ frío. En esos momentos estaría en la tranquila y cálida costa este, pero ¡no! ¡Un maldito vampiro tenía que atacar a Iruka (capitán del equipo once) y dejarlo inválido! Esta bien, eso fue una exageración. No fue tan fuerte para que quedara inválido, pero la directora y _el jefe_ no querían que se esforzara…al menos hasta que pudiera hacer las cosas al cien por ciento y entonces ya le darían el montonal de trabajo que se le estaba acumulando. Ja.

Entonces… ¿Izquierda? Bueno, no le costaba nada ir por ahí, total, si no fuera el lado correcto simplemente daría media vuelta y luego regresaría para irse por la derecha. Pero…dio una mirada por encima de su hombro. Creyó haber escuchado un sonido, de hecho, no era el primero que había escuchado. Podía jurar que cuando se dirigía al Punto Ciego sintió a alguien siguiéndolo, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Y luego, cuando entró, juraría que alguien lo estaba viendo.

¿Han sentido cuando, por alguna fuerza extraña e inexplicable, sientes unos ojos tan profundos, _calculadores_; tan penetrantes que incluso te obligan, sin palabras, a voltear? Era una sensación de la que se hablaba en los libros, sobre todo en las novelas baratas, y siempre había puesto en duda la existencia de dicha sensación. Ahora no. Deidara lo sentía. Unos ojos clavados a su nuca, todo el tiempo, rogándole (sin en realidad hacerlo) a que volteara a verlos.

Pero no lo hacía. Sentía que no _debía_ de hacerlo, así que cuando sus instintos, sentido común—su _razón_ se debilitabay terminaba volteando, se frustraba completamente al encontrarse con vacío.

Y esos pasos no los estaba imaginando; el débil y casi roce de unos zapatos con el antes-fino suelo de madera, que yacía carcomido por hongos y cubierto por una capa de tierra que hacía verlo más claro (un débil e inútil engaño mental, después de todo), lo seguía desde hace rato.

Oh. Ahí estaban de nuevo. Los pasos. Se detuvo un momento, y metió su mano el bolsillo de su pantalón, justo donde tenía una de sus pistolas favoritas. Cualquier _cosa _que lo estuviera siguiendo no tendría mucha oportunidad de seguir viviendo. _Si_ es que era un _algo_ después de todo, claro.

Apretó su pistola, y decidió dar un pequeño vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, no encontró nada. Suspiró ante su paranoia y siguió su camino. Un dolor casi imposible le sobrevino a su costado, se inclino levemente, un intento fútil de amortiguar el dolor.

Y ahí estaban. Constantes y estremecedores; esos pasos. Definitivamente no estaba solo. Tenía que salir de ahí. _Ahora_. Pero _oh_ dolía demasiado incluso respirar, y su respiración era ya en jadeos cansados. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró seguir caminando más rápido, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Prácticamente sentía la respiración de alguien en su nuca.

Tragó saliva, y con decisión, volteó completamente hacia atrás, apuntando con firmeza su pistola. No se sorprendió (de hecho) al encontrarse con nada. La _cosa_ que lo estaba siguiendo sabía lo que hacía.

Cerró sus ojos (solo un momento, antes de que la recapacitación de que hacer eso era muy peligroso y los abriera de nuevo) por el dolor. No se iba a transformar en un hombre lobo, estaba seguro. Ellos tenían cierta similitud a los vampiros, y _solo_ cuando querían, podían transformar a alguien (mas o menos). Pero claramente la intención del lobo que lo atacó era para alimentarse, así que no tenía problemas. Buena suerte que no lo había alcanzado a morder, pues estaba seguro que, ahí si, no hubiera podido soportarlo.

Las garras de un hombre lobo no eran suficientes para una transformación, pero estaban llenas de microbios. Y no es que Deidara sea un fanático de la limpieza o que sea quisquilloso en ese aspecto, pero ya no era de adivinarse que la herida estaba infectada. AK: dolor, sin duda.

Con pasos torpes, se pegó a la pared, su pistola junto a él, apuntando hacia todos lados. Luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Los dos días (y noches) sin dormir le empezaban a afectar. Su visión era borrosa, y maldecía al saber su deplorable y cansado estado. Necesitaba ponerse a salvo. Pero ¿Dónde? No había lugar dónde, ese era el problema.

Tragó saliva y caminó un poco más; miró hacia un lado, y se dio cuenta de una puerta. Una puerta no lo protegería mucho, pero al menos sabría cuando alguien entrara en la habitación. Una mano temblorosa se levantó para agarrar la perilla de la puerta, y con torpeza la abrió. Entró arrastrando los pies, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas cuando una tos horrenda lo atacó. Su garganta estaba seca, y tenía ese sabor de cuando recién te acabas de despertar entre sus labios.

Y lo sintió. Justo entre la confusión y la realidad, pudo distinguir esa peculiar aura que siempre lo rodeaba. Se estremeció, y ya ni siquiera sabía si era por miedo o por expectación. Y esos suaves pasos tenían dueño.

Débilmente se volteó, quedando sentado frente a la puerta, sus manos sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Sus ojos ya no podían ver bien, era difícil y con ese dolor infernal en su costado; no podía hacer nada, si no alejarse de la puerta a rastras.

Sabía que _él_ ya estaba ahí. Lo sabía; lo sentía con toda su piel, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba cerca. Estaba frente a el. Ese maldito vampiro.

Siguió arrastrándose para atrás, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apuntó hacia él, antes de que, en un movimiento, una mano saliera y arrebatara brutalmente la pistola de la mano de Deidara, aventándola fuera de su alcance unos metros. El rubio gruñó ante el repentino (y doloroso) movimiento, y miró con odio (excusa de sentimiento; una mala máscara del verdadero) hacia la figura borrosa que tenía frente a el.

Vio como una mano se acercaba a su rostro y rápidamente se alejó, solo para toparse con la dura pared en su espalda. Había llegado lo mas lejos que podía, y ni idea como cruzó toda la habitación solo arrastrándose. Definitivamente había perdido mucha sangre.

Y aún así, cuando se alejó lo mas que pudo, no evitó que la blanca (y aunque en realidad no lo estuviera) cálida mano tocara su mejilla, _casi_ amorosamente. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Este maldito vampiro era un bastardo. En estos momentos podría haberlo atacado, despedazado, bebido hasta la ultima gota de sangre en su ser, pero…por alguna extraña razón, ahí estaba, simplemente tocando la pálida mejilla del rubio que batallaba ahora para respirar (no es que se quejara por el toque, claro).

-Supe que algunos "lobitos" andaban merodeando la zona.- afirmó, su voz _oh_ tan suavemente peligrosa; el cantar de la muerte personificado con palabras sin sonata. –Y no pude evitar pensar que mi cazador favorito estuviera por aquí…

Deidara volteó rudamente su cara (movimiento que luego resintió, al sentir el dolor esparcirse peor por su cuerpo), intentando salir del alcance del pelirrojo. Él solo le dio una media sonrisa al débil rubio.

-Simplemente no te comprendo, un. –declaró el ojiazul.

-¿De veras?- una pregunta entrelazada con sorna.- A si que dime, cazador, ¿Qué no comprendes de mi? – La mano del pelirrojo se movió al hombro del rubio, y tocó superficialmente las heridas, causando que Deidara siseara de dolor.- Tal vez pueda…_iluminarte_.

Eso era frustrante. La sorna, la precaución, lo sobreestimado que tenía a Deidara siempre le molestaba. ¿Por qué no veía que era un peligro para él estar ahí? En cualquier momento algún miembro de su equipo entraría y acabaría con la miserable vida del vampiro. Aunque no podía negar que sería una pena terminar algo tan hermoso como él.

-Tú… Eres…- el dolor nublaba los pensamientos del rubio, o al menos eso era lo que se decía a él mismo, por no querer aceptar que lo que verdaderamente le asfixiaba era la misma presencia del vampiro.- Eres…

-¿Duele?- preguntó con diversión al ver lo difícil que era hablar para el rubio.

¡Claro que dolía, maldita sea! Y más por como sus dedos fantasmeaban sobre su piel magullada, no tanto el ardor de la herida, si no el cómo su piel no llegaba a sentir los toques del vampiro.

-¿Qué estas esperando, Sasori?

El vampiro lo miró con ¿sorpresa? ¿dolor? No lo sabía, solo era una mirada en blanco.

-¿Qué paso con el "Danna"? –le dijo.

-Se fue cuando te trasformaste en un monstru—

Se vio imposible de continuar al sentir a Sasori enterrar sus filosas uñas en el hombro herido del rubio. Un poco más de sangre salió de la herida, y una maldición de los labios del ojiazul.

-Mi transformación no fue como tu lo piensas, Deidara.- el pelirrojo levantó su mano, manchada de la sangre del rubio, y se llevó un dedo a la boca, saboreándolo mientras veía con enfermo placer el cómo el rubio se estremecía ante la escena.- Iba a morir… y la muerte no me suena apelativa, de hecho. Si hubiera muerto sería más complicado el hacer mi _arte_…además no sería capaz de ver tu linda carita.- el último comentario se ganó el bufido molesto del rubio.

-No me importa lo que me digas, un.

-Terco ¿No? Y creo que no eres el único confundido por el otro. Dime, ¿me guardas rencor por haberme transformado? ¿Es eso? ¿O es acaso porque yo si puedo demostrar que el arte es eterno, por ende, descartando _tu teoría_ de lo efímero? –Deidara se negaba a verlo a los ojos, vergüenza y enojo ocultándose en ellos.- O… ¿es porque me fui? ¿Porque te _abandoné_?

Silencio.

-No puedes creer eso—

-¿Y tú que podrías saber de eso?- lo interrumpió el rubio, ya dignándose a voltear a verlo, una sola y rebelde lágrima resbalando por su mejilla; su mirada de un azul tan profundo que hizo a Sasori callarse.- ¿Quién eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo creer, un? Cuando fuiste tú el que más dolor me has causado en toda mi vida… no puedes—no tienes el derecho de decir ni siquiera una palabra hacia mi…-No pudo continuar; un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió, y de repente empezó a tener mucho frío.

Sintió a Sasori moverse y acomodar al rubio junto a él, en un medio-abrazo protectivo, y el rubio se sintió tan débil y desprotegido; completamente a la merced del vampiro. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Otra vez sintió los dedos del pelirrojo fantasmear su herida, pero esta vez sin agresividad—casi delicadamente.

-Puedo pararlo…

Deidara abrió sus ojos cansadamente y miró confundido al pelirrojo, entre parpados pesados.

-Puedo pararlo.- repitió Sasori.- Solo pídelo. Lo haré. Tu belleza, tu juventud—todo_ tú_, lo preservaré. Lo haré eterno. _Seremos _eternos. Solo pídelo…

¿Acaso eso que estaba entrelazado con sus palabras era…súplica? Deidara negó con la cabeza, lo mejor que pudo.

-N-no estaría bien. No podría vivir así…no _puedo_ ser eterno, un. Sería una traición a mi propio ser, Danna.- el sufijo de maestro se escapó de su boca, y sintió a Sasori tensarse por eso, pero no le puso mucha atención, estaba distraído intentando que de su boca salieran sonidos coherentes.- M-mis creencias…serían quebradas. M-mi arte—

-Deidara.-Sasori lo interrumpió, y el rubio no protesto ante él.- El arte no es nada si no existen los espectadores. No sería nada si no hay alguien quien lo viera…ahora, dime tú… ¿Quién sería más capaz de reconocer y admirar el arte que un artista?- Sintió los brazos de Sasori apretarlo más.- ¿Quién seria capaz de entender la antagónica del arte, Deidara? ¿Quién—quien me acompañaría? –No fue su imaginación, la voz de Sasori _había _flaqueado. Se sorprendió al ver los hombros de Sasori temblar ligeramente- ¿Con quién compartiría mi arte…?

Las respiraciones del rubio se empezaron a hacerse agitadas y constantes. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Pídemelo. _Por favor_.

Y justo en ese momento, algo se quebró en la cabeza del rubio. Sasori definitivamente le estaba rogando. Nunca creyó que llegaría ese día, en el cual vería a su insensible maestro—un vampiro, por sobre todo, rogar. Verlo tan perdido y de alguna forma desesperado, claro que todo eso sutilmente disfrazado por la mascara de frialdad que siempre cargaba.

Y Deidara sabia que podía hacerlo. El dolor, no solo el físico, si no también el emocional, el mismo que le había causado, podía desaparecerlo. Sabía que si iba traicionar a su arte, lo haría con una sola persona. El rubio se levantó un poco y beso suavemente los labios fríos del pelirrojo.

Y Sasori no necesitaba más permiso que eso.

Se separó y con un movimiento delicado, apartó el largo cabello dorado de Deidara (por el lado no herido), descubriendo su blanco cuello. No podía perder más tiempo, así que enterró su cara en él, y mordió. Los labios del rubio dejaron salir una débil protesta por el dolor. Sasori mantenía agarre del rubio por su espalda, su mano trazando movimientos circulares para calmarlo un poco.

Deidara sintió como el pelirrojo se separó un poco y lamió la sangre que empezaba a derramarse de los agujeros. Deidara dejó salir un sollozo. El cuello le ardía como mil infiernos, y de repente todo el cuarto empezó a dar vueltas, unas inmensas ganas de vomitar le sobrevinieron.

Sasori se separó rápido, y mordió su muñeca, haciéndose una cortada profunda, y la sangre empezaba a salir con fluidez. La acercó a la cara del rubio, para luego ser empujada por el mismo.

-Dei, necesitas tomar mi sangre.- Intentó de nuevo, y el rubio lo volvió a empujar. No quería eso en su boca. El olor a sangre era intenso, y le daba asco. Un horrendo dolor se disparo desde su cuello hacia su espalda, y la arqueó con dolor, un grito saliendo de su boca. Sasori se alarmó.

-Deidara, _tienes _que tomar mi sangre…de lo contrario te _romperás_.- Deidara lo sabía. Oh, sí. Sabía que era peligroso, y que si no la tomaba se transformaría en un _roto, _y eso era algo que no tenía planeado. ¡Pero dolía demasiado!

Escuchó a Sasori maldecir, y antes de que el rubio volviera a gritar de dolor, la boca del pelirrojo estaba sobre la de Deidara. Lo estaba besando, ¿En un momento como éste? Y aún así no le importaba al rubio, su mente se hallaba confundida y aturdida, no podía pensar con coherencia. Pero al sentir algo resbalar entre sus bocas, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Sasori.

Su boca estaba llena de sangre, y le estaba dando de beber al rubio con ella. El sabor era adictivo, y Deidara no supo si era Sasori o la sangre. Pero se sentía bien. No desperdició tiempo para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos, acercándolos más, sus bocas besando—_alimentando._

Y cuando toda la sangre de la boca de Sasori se había acabado, aún seguían besándose.

El rubio sintió algo húmedo caer y resbalar por su mejilla, y se dio cuenta que había caído desde Sasori.

Esa fue la única vez que vio a Sasori llorar.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Es difícil escribir sin acentos. Mucho. Por eso mis disculpas por el retraso enorme. Soy una pésima escritora.

xKagami mencionó que quería algún Jake por ahí, así que le di hombres lobos inexplícitos. Y creo que este shot me salió un poco Angst., esperemos que el siguiente sea un poco más… ¿feliz?

No hubo muchos reviews en el último capítulo. Oh, bueno, debería de _agradecer_ que al menos alguien dejara o que alguien lo _lea_. Creo que me estoy malacostumbrando a recibir muchos reviews (al menos en esta historia).

Como sea, gracias inmensas a los que dejan y los que ponen mi historia en alertas y favs.

**PERO** les digo, un review **si** hace la diferencia ;) -nudge-

•--•--•

**Reviews! **Gracias a:

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: :D

KagomeKrizZ: ;)

Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan: xD

LolaLaTrailera: :DDDDDDDDDDDDD (Capítulo dedicado a ti y a tu tía xD)

•--•--•


	8. Just a Bite, un?

**¡Doble Actualización! ****Por haber recibido doce reviews. Dos capítulos publicados :)**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** DeiSaso **(Ohmygosh!!)**

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 853

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Just a Bite, un?_

El pelirrojo observaba su bebida con desinterés. El vino rojo se mecía un poco con los suaves movimientos de sus manos. Con un suspiro, empujó entre la multitud, haciéndose camino hacia el balcón de la casa, buscando un poco de espacio y silencio.

La noche estaba en su apogeo, y una leve insinuación de música se escuchaba adentro de la casa aún cuando había cerrado la puerta. El aire estaba frío a esa altura, en el segundo piso de la mansión, y era un lindo descanso del abrumador calor que había adentro.

Sasori odiaba tener que venir a estas fiestas. Ni siquiera podía disfrutarla, pues la única razón por la que estaba ahí era para asegurarse que los Puros bajo su cargo no hicieran nada de lo que no debieran hacer.

O mejor dicho, que no hicieran _mucho_ de lo que no debieran hacer.

Suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de su vino.

-¿No estás disfrutando la fiesta, un?

La voz era un murmuro oscuro, y Sasori había visto al dueño de ésta seducir a todo lo que estuviera bajo la luna y el sol--desde un humano o a cualquiera de sus compañeros vampiros.

Sasori había escuchado más de una historia acerca de las conquistas de Deidara.

Para él, la voz era como uñas en un pizarrón. Estaba probando, burlándose, condescendiendo y siendo un poco cruel. No podía negar que los vistos del rubio eran atractivos. Era hermoso, como cualquier vampiro tenía que ser; una belleza endulzada con sangre y oscuridad, pero belleza al fin y al cabo

Sasori se alejó de un movimiento de la mano que se había colocado superficialmente en su espalda.

-Sabes que tus fiestas son molestas, Deidara. Si tuviera la oportunidad de opinar, diría que siempre las haces en mis visitas, sólo para molestarme.-Sus ojos se cruzaron con el un poco más alto vampiro.

-Mmm.- Deidara comenzó, sus ojos tan, tan azules que brillaban, y su boca en una media sonrisa, mostrando uno de sus dientes ligeramente.- Tal vez lo hago porque me gusta ver a mi Danna así tan arreglado, un. Se ve muy _delicioso_.- El rubio levantó su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Sasori, enterrando sus uñas ligeramente, raspando. Su sonrisa era detestable.- Aunque te ves un poco malhumorado esta noche, cazador…

Sasori se volvió a alejar del toque del rubio, pero su semblante no cambió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a Deidara.

-Estoy cansado de fiestas…-Sasori replicó.- Vine a mirarlos un rato, no a hacer de niñera toda la noche. Todos los Puros son unos niños.

Deidara lanzó una risita.

-Ah. No generalizes demasiado, danna, un. No es muy justo que digamos…

-¿Entonces cómo llamarías a tu comportamiento?

-¿Un reto?- dijo el rubio, y Sasori gruñó al sentirse a sí mismo presionado junto al balcón por el cuerpo del vampiro. Deidara lo atrapó entre él y el balcón. Labios tibios rozaban a través de su mejilla, su barbilla, y pasando por su garganta.

Sasori estaba cansado; vampiros y sus estúpidos jueguitos.

Entonces sintió dientes. No.

Nada pareció haber cambiado, pero Deidara se tensó abruptamente.

-Estás yendo muy lejos.-Sasori le dijo con el ceño fruncido, enterrando su cuchillo lo suficiente para romper la piel.-Dame una mordida y será la última que conseguirás, chupasangre.

Deidara rió un poco, pero se retractó, con una mirada que no podía descifrar Sasori.

-Sería una buena forma de morir, cazador, un.

-Cállate.- dijo Sasori, mientras volvía a guardar la daga de plata que había sacado de su abrigo. Había tiempos en los que extrañaba los días en que su equipo había traído espadas con ellos. Casi la mayoría del cuartel usaba pistolas, pero esas eran muy ruidosas para su trabajo.

Sasori era el encargado de cuidar a los vampiros Puros; un empleo no tan movido y emocionante como el de un cazador de Rotos, pero si era difícil. Las cuchillas de plata eran su especialidad.

-Uno pensaría que al pasar de quinientos años, habías adquirido más modales, Deidara.-dijo el pelirrojo, ahora viendo con reproche al rubio- Estás cruzando líneas que no deberías de cruzar, chupasangre.

Deidara tocó su garganta, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que sus dedos regresaban ensangrentados.

-Tal vez no deberías de venir aquí oliendo a una invitación, un.- Deidara le dijo con falsa tristeza, al ver que no pudo conseguir lo que quería.- Tienes suerte que cada vampiro en este lugar me tema más de lo que te desean.

-Deseo, no.-Sasori dijo levantando la voz.- Hambre, es el término adecuado.

El pelirrojo observó como Deidara abría su boca para replicar, pero fue cortado por el timbre de un celular.

Sasori rápidamente abrió su teléfono y contestó con un "¿Qué?" malhumorado. Cerrándolo un segundo después, pasó junto a Deidara y se dirigió de nuevo adentro de la casa, directo al elevador. Deidara lo seguía con una media sonrisa.

-No intentes volver a morderme, Deidara.- le dijo por último, luego dando vuelta en su tacón, se alejó del rubio.

Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras de Deidara, susurradas en un peligroso murmuro de seda cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-La próxima vez, no será sólo un intento, un.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

**-Tose un poco-**

Bueno, bueno. Esto fue un intento para ver si acaso podía hacer un DeiSaso…y, aparentemente fallé :P. Lo siento. Para mi, Deidara siempre será el sumiso y Sasori el dominante, pero la idea estaba rondando mi cabeza, así que decidí incluirla en este fic. Fue…complicado y creo que no volveré a escribir algo así en _mi vida_. Scorpling estará orgullosa…

¡¡Dei Uke For Ever!! **-sostiene posters de apoyo a la causa xD-**

Y… ¡Doble actualización! El siguiente capítulo está colgado :D

¡Y vivan mis maravillosos reviewers! ¡Casi llegamos a los 50 reviews! Sería maravilloso que llegaramos a los 100, pero para eso falta mucho xD Me conformo con los 50 venideros :D

**Si crees que Deidara es el uke más lindo del mundo y Sasori-danna es un super-seme…¡Deja review! xD ****(Y si no también :p) ¿Onegai?**

•--•--•

**¡Reviews! ¡Woot!**

tsuki-L (Ah, no te preocupes n.n Aún así me alegra que me sigas leyendo, ¡Y te agradezco el review! )

Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan (¡Gracias! n.n Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.)

LolaLaTrailera (¡Gracias por los reviews! Me haces feliz n.n)

Oo Sakura-sama oO (xD ¡Aún así te agradezco por la información! Gracias por el review n.n)

MissBelovedLilith (¡Yay! ¡Nuevo reviewer! **-hace un baile de alegría**- Gracias por tu review, y sí, es ese Jake :B ¡Gracias!)

KagomeKrizZ (Por dejar review, ¡te mereces eso y más! xD ¡Gracias :D)

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen (La escuela es una bitch para mí también D8 ¡Gracias por tu review!)

male chan (Gracias! Y también te agradezco tus otros reviews, eres super :D)

:) :) :) :) (xD Gracias!)

xKagami (-**atrapa galletas con deseperación-** Ah, tu sabes que me encantan las galletas virtuales :) Oh, Breaking Dawn es ¡omfgsuperwowyoloquiero! ¿Me agregas al MSN? O mejor, pásame el tuyo. O como quieras xD Y…si. Gracias por el consejo, haré uno en donde muestre como Sasori se convierte en vampiro. ¡Si! ¡Sugerencias xD!)

Scorpling (¡Danna! -**se tira sobre Bel-** Gracias por los dos reviews, me hizo reír la parte que decías que Perv-Sasori no estaba en mi mente xD. Y pues ¿Qué más me queda por decir que no te haya dicho antes? n.n Love ya!)

Rue Blank (¡Hola! ¿Blank? Ha de ser divertido compartir cuentas :) ¿Otra fan? ¡Gracias! Me halagas en serio. Y…Sasori vampiro, Deidara cazador es mi favorito también ;D)

**¡¡Le End!! ¡¡Woot 2!! (xD)**

•--•--•


	9. Videojuegos I

**¡Doble Actualización! Dos capítulos publicados ;)**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1816

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Videojuegos I_

Tallar. Lavar. Secar. Acomodo. Tallar. Lavar. Secar. Acomodo.

Un plato estaba terminado, luego un vaso de cristal. Las burbujas que creaba el jabón le hacían suaves cosquillas a las manos húmedas del rubio. Deidara se secó el pequeño rastro de sudor que empezaba a formarse en su frente con la parte no-mojada de su mano, para luego volver a seguir tallando, lavando, secando y acomodando los trastes antes-sucios-ahora-limpios en el estante de la gran cocina.

Cuando eres uno de los "sirvientes" de algún vampiro puro, la vida es complicada. Deidara no tenía muchas tareas domésticas, y las que tenía eran prácticamente fáciles. Su preocupación era otra cosa. Y eso es lo que le complicaba las cosas. No podía concentrarse en los quehaceres de la mansión; su gracilidad era entorpecida al soñar despierto con frecuencia.

Deidara estaba enamorado de su amo.

Sasori no Akasuna era su maestro, su _dueño_. Simplemente uno de los vampiros más influenciantes de su tiempo, el vampiro más perfecto que hubiera visto en toda su vida—y el que le robó su corazón. Deidara lo admiraba y era completamente devoto a él…

El problema era que Sasori apenas y sabía de su existencia.

A penas y lo veía en realidad; Sasori dormía la mayor parte de la mañana y en la tarde—para luego levantarse un poco antes de que le sol se ocultara y tener todo el final de la tarde y la abrumante noche para hacer todo lo que se le placiera.

Y Deidara, un día después de pasar otra noche sólo en su habitación y después de haber comido un bote de helado en su angustia, se dio cuenta de que Sasori no le prestaba atención por varias razones.

Una, Deidara era un humano. Un vampiro como Sasori podría conseguir al humano o vampiro que quisiera. ¿Por qué conformarse con alguien como Deidara?

Además, Sasori era muy apuesto. Así que el autoestima del rubio siempre bajaba dos puntos en su escala imaginaria al ver a Sasori llegar con algún nuevo "juguete", ya fuese para alimentarse, o… _alimentarse_ (y el último no era exactamente de hambre por comida…), y ver en cómo los humanos eran tan hermosos y agradables con el pelirrojo, haciéndole sentir como basura comparado a ellos.

Dos, Deidara era un humano _aburrido_. Si, lo único de lo que podría hablarle al pelirrojo era de videojuegos, pero dudaba que a Sasori le interesaran en lo más mínimo.

Tres…bueno, casi nunca pensaba en la tercera razón, pues con las dos primeras siempre bastaba para ponerlo en un estado deprimido haciéndolo que quisiera consumir más helado.

Como sirviente (uno de los 15 subordinados que tenía Sasori-san) del pelirrojo, sus tareas incluían la limpieza, las compras y hacerse cargo de los juguetes de Sasori.

Pensar en el más reciente juguete de su amo lo hizo dar un suspiro. Un lindo joven, castaño y con unos ojos verdes encantadores. Deidara torció con su dedo índice el inicio de uno de sus mechones dorados, rizándolo aburridamente mientras deseaba que sus estúpidos ojos fueran de algún color más innovador que el azul. Deseando que tuviera una complexión que atrajera a Sasori, algo nada parecido a su delgado y delicado cuerpo. Más coloración en su piel sería mejor también, pero trabajar para vampiros dejaba poco espacio para tomar el sol o broncearse.

El reloj de la sala marcó las seis con una tonada musical, y un breve momento después, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y unos ligeros pasos sobre la alfombra roja de la sala, acercándose a la cocina.

Se concentró en seguir tallando el vaso en su mano, para evitar voltear a ver al vampiro y que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. Escuchó un bostezo cansado.

Pero, oh, Sasori _valía_ la pena de ver. Todos siempre veían al pelirrojo arreglado y galante, duro y brillante. Todas las fiestas que ofrecía, a todas esas a las que atendía— Sasori daba la imagen de una fina figura, dominando su pequeño pedazo de territorio.

Aunque Deidara siempre prefería este lado de él. Uno de las pocas cosas que hacía mal Sasori era despertar. Le tomaba cerca de una hora para que estuviera bien y verdaderamente despierto, y si tenía dos horas libres para hacerlo era definitivamente más preferible.

No había nada de duro y calculador en éste Sasori. Su pelo estaba desarreglado, desplazado en veinte direcciones diferentes. Sus ropas de dormir se veían grandes y cómodas. Pero lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos—suaves y aneblados mientras Sasori se unía al mundo de las personas despiertas, un café oscuro y cansado, _añejo_, antes de fundirse en un café más claro y rojizo.

El verlo así le daba ternura. Todos veían a Sasori como un cruel y manipulador jugador…pero Deidara se preguntaba qué mucho de eso era genuino. Oh, no estaba _tan_ enamorado para no verle ninguna falla al vampiro de sus afecciones. Sasori podía ser un bastardo, y comúnmente era uno con deleite.

Aún así, era difícil no ver aunque sea algo de bueno en una persona que se veía extremadamente adorable mientras descansaba sobre sus brazos su cabeza adormilada.

Terminó los trastes con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y se quitó el delantal blanco que usaba para esa tarea. Estuvo apunto de irse, pero volteó a ver a Sasori, y tragó saliva. Deidara no le gustaba romper el silencio, pero sabía que si quería alguna oportunidad, o tan siquiera un poco de reconocimiento, debería de decir algo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Akasuna-sama?- el rubio brincó ante el sonido de su propia, y eso solo lo hizo sentir estúpido. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder con vergüenza—y las sintió más cálidas cuando Sasori lo volteó a ver.

No mucho, en realidad. Sasori tenía su cabeza recostada en su antebrazo, y el resto de su mano cubriendo descuidadamente su cabeza, mientras el otro brazo estaba puesto en la mesa. Sasori no movió su cabeza, pero sus ojos se desplazaron a Deidara por un momento.

Luego simplemente se volteó de nuevo, moviéndose ahora para que sus dos brazos ungieran de almohada.

Eso era un "no", entonces. Deidara escondió su decepción. Bueno, ¿Pues que esperaba?

•--•--•

Fuera de su vida manejando la casa de Sasori, los intereses del rubio nadaban en los videojuegos. Su colección de juegos relacionados con vampiros era impresionante y vastamente entretenedora. Tal vez podría jugar un poco cuando terminara su turno…

Sasori siempre regresaba directo a su habitación, y nunca le importaba si Deidara usaba la gigantesca habitación de la televisión.

El reloj marcó ahora las nueve en punto, y para ese entonces ya tenía todo arreglado y limpio. Había pasado el resto de la tarde haciendo las compras, limpiando aquí, viendo acá, y demás. Le dio una última mirada a la casa antes de bajar por el pasillo e ir a su habitación. Sasori era un buen amo. Les proveía de un lugar para dormir, comida, mas aparte su paga. Se quitó su ropa rápidamente, se dio un baño aún más rápido y se colocó unos pantalones sueltos y una vieja camisa de la que nunca pudo deshacerse dé.

Secándose distraídamente el cabello con su toalla celeste, Deidara revoloteó entre su colección de juegos de video. Finalmente escogió el viejo favorito, uno con vampiros extremadamente lindos y cazadores que preferían látigos (cosa que consideraba muy sexy, a decir verdad).

Salió de nuevo por el pasillo, fue a la cocina por algún bocadillo y un refresco. Llegó a la sala y prendió todos los aparatos necesarios, antes de ir a sentarse en el suelo frente al sofá, sus piernas cruzadas en mariposa.

Luego de un rato, pudo escuchar una risa burlona junto a él. Deidara dejó salir un gritillo (nada masculino), el control casi cayendo de su agarre. En la pantalla, el jefe con el que estaba jugando lo decapitó.

Deidara sólo se dio cuenta de su repentina pérdida por hábito y por las grandes letras rojas que marcaban GAME OVER en la pantalla, pues cada otra fibra de su ser estaba enfocada en el origen de esa risa que le había costado la victoria. Se volteó, aún en el suelo pero ahora apoyado por sus rodillas, y dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Akasuna-sama. No esperaba verlo aquí a tan temprana hora…

Sasori lentamente movió sus ojos de la pantalla de televisión, y la respiración de Deidara se atoró en su garganta al ver que había _interés_ dentro de ellos. No estaban aneblados por el sueño o afilados con su peligro usual.

-¿Debería de tomar como un insulto…- Sasori comenzó a preguntar, su boca haciéndose hacia arriba en una media sonrisa.-…que uno de mis criados pasa su tiempo jugando videojuegos que aparentemente conciernen en matar vampiros?

Deidara se sonrojó y levantó sus manos frente a él.

-¡N-no! E-es…lo q-que…

Sasori volvió a reír.

Estaba partiéndose entre placer al escuchar a Sasori reír, emoción de ser el que sacó esa risa—y mortificación por la razón.

-Los humanos son divertidos.- Sasori dijo cuando terminó de reír.- Un látigo por sobre todas las cosas. No creo que eso te pueda llevar muy lejos cuando quieras matar a un verdadero vampiro…

Deidara simplemente se quedó viéndolo, intentando leer al pelirrojo. Y ahí fue cuando vio que Sasori empezaba a desinteresarse en el tema. No, no, no. Deidara luchaba por encontrar algo que decir.

-También hay agua bendita. Y cruces.

-Ah, yo pensé que esas ya habían pasado de moda.-dijo Sasori, levantando una perfilada ceja.-Han sido unos buenos quince años desde que alguien a intentado rociarme con agua bendita…- fastidio cruzó brevemente por su cara.- Y lo agradezco. Arruinaban mis trajes al mojarlos todos…

Deidara rió suavemente, cubriendo su boca con discreción.

Luego, Sasori sorprendió completamente a Deidara cuando rodeó el sillón y se sentó. Estrechó sus piernas y dobló sus manos sobre su pecho, ojos en la televisión por un momento antes de que volvieran al rubio.

-¿Y bien?

-Uh…-Deidara parpadeó.- ¿Quiere…que siga jugando?

Sasori se encogió de hombros, sus ojos volviéndose de nuevo a la televisión.

-Es entretenido.

Deidara asintió y volvió a tomar su control, sentándose de nuevo. Mojó con la lengua sus labios, y seleccionó "Continue" y volvió por la ronda número dos contra el jefe.

No fue hasta si no las tres de la mañana cuando Sasori se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo, no sin antes tocar corta y firmemente el hombro del rubio, como un aviso silencioso.

Deidara suspiró, de repente sintiendo todo ese cansancio que había ignorado mientras Sasori estaba con él—hablando, riendo, haciendo un chiste ocasional…

Oh, bueno…

Con un bostezo, se levantó y apagó todo, llevando el vaso y plato sucio a la cocina. Con una última mirada a ella, apagó los focos y se encaminó a su habitación. Cuando llegó a ella no se molestó en hacer nada que no fuera caer rendido en su cama.

Esa noche soñó con vampiros.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no es el final. De nuevo he decidido cortar esta historia a la mitad, pues creo que luego terminaría siendo muy tediosa de leer tanto. ¡Les prometo que les gustará el próximo capítulo! Y este, **sin falta,** se los doy el próximo fin de semana.

¿Creen que los estoy haciendo muy largos? ¿Hubieran preferido la historia completa? Eso sería un poco más del doble de éste capítulo. Pero… ¿Así están bien? ¡Díganme por favor! Ayúdenme a mejorar para ustedes :)

**W**hore **T**ime! **xD**: El 30 de Octubre se acerca, eso significa que mi nueva flota de horror-fics saldrá pronto. ¡Me gustaría que los leyeran! Estén pendientes, no todos serán Sasori/Deidara, pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán…espero.

**Si piensas que los videojuegos, vampiros, y el SasoDei son una excelente combinación, ¡Review! xD ¡¿Onegai?!**


	10. Videojuegos II

**Gracias K****. D., por tu apoyo y consejo en estos capítulos.**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei, leve TobiDei.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 3309 **(-.-U)**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Videojuegos II_

-¡Tienes que _brincar_!- Deidara dijo, moviendo sus manos sin razón.- ¡No, un! ¡Ahí no! ¡Arriba! ¡No, no! ¡Del otro lado! Ja—te lo dije…

Sasori hizo un gesto a la pantalla.-Es una estúpida forma de construir un castillo. ¿Por qué alguien pondría una pared en ese lugar?

Deidara lanzó una carcajada y tomó el control que Sasori le ofrecía. Rápidamente hizo exactamente lo que le había estado intentando decir a Sasori que hacer.-Listo.-le dijo mientras le volvía a entregar el control.-Ahora ten cuidado, y deja de gastar tantas pociones, un.

-No es mi culpa si mis ancestros son unos tramposos sin vergüenzas.- Sasori comentó, mientras veía con odio a la pantalla.

-¿Más divertido _hacer_ trampa a que te la hagan a ti, un?-Deidara preguntó, a duras penas conteniendo de nuevo su risa al ver a Sasori tan entrado en el juego.

-Precisamente.-Sasori contestó, pero el resto de su réplica fue perdida en un gruñido cuando abruptamente fue atacado por una horda de zombies come-cerebros. Un minuto después, el gruñido se había desvanecido en una media sonrisa.- Tomen _eso_, estúpidos zombies.

Deidara meneó su cabeza, dejándose caer al respaldo del sillón riendo más fuerte que nunca.- El vampiro se ha convertido en cazador.

Sasori hizo una cara y le pasó el control al rubio.-Si ser un vampiro requiere que me tenga que vestir _así…_-apuntó a la pantalla.-…me gustaría que un cazador me matara, también. Tu turno.

Atrapando el control, Deidara aplastó el botón, haciendo que comenzara el siguiente nivel.

Le tomaba mucho esfuerzo en mantener sus ojos en el juego, y no en Sasori.

Había pensado que la primera noche había sólo sido cosa de una sola vez…pero cada noche desde esa, Sasori aparecía para mirarlo jugar y, en la quinta noche, Deidara se atrevió a preguntarle si quería intentarlo.

Once noches seguidas y Sasori se estaba haciendo muy bueno para matar vampiros.

Deidara se preguntaba por qué Sasori se estaba siquiera molestando, pero no iba a vocear esa pregunta. Él no iba a decir ni una solo maldita palabra que tal vez pueda hacer que esas noches se escaparan de él. No iban a durar para siempre—por eso quería que duraran lo más posible.

-Se ve tan fácil cuando tú lo haces…-Sasori dijo.- Y yo, cada vez que trato, termino muerto.

-Toma práctica, un.- Deidara dijo con una sonrisa.- La primera vez que jugué, aventé el control en frustración…-miró a los ojos de Sasori directamente, y su sonrisa se suavizó al perderse en esos orbes.- Hay un juego que aún no puedo pasar, lo traeré la próxima vez que juguemos.

Sasori asintió, luego regresó su atención a la pantalla, ocasionalmente haciendo un comentario inteligente sobre los vampiros y cazadores cuando sea que hablaran.

Unos minutos más tarde Deidara le entregó el control a Sasori.- Toma, ésta es una pelea fácil, un.

Viéndose completamente tentado ante la propuesta de una pelea fácil, Sasori aceptó con gusto el control.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Deidara levantó su vaso y se paró para dirigirse a la cocina.

Volvió su cabeza cuando escuchó a Sasori maldecir fuertemente a la pantalla y— Suelo. Deidara no pudo evitar caer cuando mal-pisó el escalón que separaba los sillones y componentes del resto de la habitación. Aterrizó fuertemente, también maldiciendo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor; tarde se dio cuenta de que no había soltado el vaso que sostenía.

La mano que lo había sostenido ahora estaba hecha un desastre ensangrentado. Deidara se sentó extrañadamente, haciendo una cara al ver su mano. Agh. No estaba impresionado por la sangre, pero su mano no se veía muy bien. También dolía horrores.

Levantando su mano buena, se agarró de una mesilla y se empujó a si mismo para pararse—sólo para chocar con alguien más.

Alguien…

Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que había chocado con Sasori—que sus ojos estaban enfocados en la mano sangrante del rubio.

-L-lo siento…-Deidara intentó disculparse.- ¡Lo limpiaré todo, un! Lo prometo…

Sasori no respondió, simplemente alzó su mano y agarró la del rubio con la suya.

Deidara por un momento tuvo miedo, profundo miedo. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sasori no se había alimentado en esos días…así que la sangre del ojiazul debía de tener alguna reacción. Miró como el pelirrojo analizaba la mano.

Deidara se mantuvo quieto, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, preparándose. Nada vino. Una pequeña punzada sintió en sus manos, y de alguna forma se alivió porque no fueron dientes. Sasori había empezado a quitar los pedazos de vidrio de su mano muy cuidadosamente.

El rubio lo observaba con ojos curiosos, que se cerraban en intervalos por el dolor que sentía.

Oh, dolía. De veras… _dolía._ Como los mil demonios, había demasiada sangre y—

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó sus labios cuando Sasori levantó su mano y empezó a limpiar la sangre…

…con su lengua.

Deidara se quedó en completa estupefacción, parado y mirando, intentando decir o no decir algo, o acercarse más o alejarse de él. Tomar una decisión era muy difícil para él en esos momentos, así que lo único que atinó por hacer fue _nada_. Pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse, y se dio cuenta de que lo más seguro es que estaba sonrojado.

Sasori pasaba su boca por sus dedos y palma, chupando, lamiendo, probando. Un cosquilleo se formó en el estómago del rubio, y dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado. La boca de Sasori recorrió toda su mano, sin fallar alguna parte. Y lo que más lo perturbaba era que no se sentía tan mal. Era una forma muy…_sensual_ de limpiar la sangre.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda.

Cuando finalmente soltó su mano, Deidara no pudo hacer más que mirar a su palma. Se veía menos roja…obviamente. Mojada, pegajosa, pero menos roja, más que nada un color rosado, pero de curación, no tanto de sangre. El rubio sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia arriba.

-Um…Gracias.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez. Buenas noches…

-Buenas…-Pero Sasori ya se había ido.-…noches. Un.

Deidara suspiró y miró de nuevo a su mano. Algo le decía que ya no iban a continuar sus pequeños encuentros con los videojuegos. Y todo fue culpa de su torpeza…

•--•--•

Un suspiro.

Un compás.

Teclas se movían acompañando las manos del rubio. El triste sonido salía del piano que estaba tocando el rubio.

Maldita su torpeza, y maldito su amor a Sasori.

Deidara sufría la indiferencia que el pelirrojo le mandaba. Sus noches no se volvieron a repetir, y Sasori había vuelto a ser el mismo que siempre había sido-- tan perfecto y tan poderoso y _tan_ inalcanzable.

Pasaron dos noches, y Deidara se quedó esperando la llegada del vampiro. Sabía desde la primera noche que había faltado, que sus encuentros fortuitos habían llegado a su fin. Esperó una tercera noche, sólo por si acaso. La esperanza de que Sasori entrara de repente y lo sostuviera junto a él, y le dijera una excusa por no haber asistido a sus encuentros nocturnos con los videojuegos y que le pidiera perdón, y lo besara y transformara y que vivieran felices para siempre seguía de pie, pero estaba perdiendo su fuerza rápidamente.

Esa noche no lo había esperado. Esa noche decidió desahogarse, y eligió ese antiguo piano que estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión de Akasuna-sama. Desde niño había recibido clases de tal instrumento y era un buen intérprete. Ahora, sus tristezas estaban siendo drenadas de su cuerpo; sintió sus penas y preocupaciones evaporarse de su cuerpo y desaparecer, así como lo hacían las notas de música en el espacio.

Además ayudaba el hecho de que había agarrado una, o dos (o tres, o cuatro--perdió la cuenta después del cinco…) _bebidas_ con altas dosis de alcohol. ¡Oh, la vida fue hermosa! Por unos segundos, luego su depresión regresó con más fuerza.

Por un segundo olvidó todo; por un segundo era sólo él y la música. Por un segundo Sasori lo quería y por un segundo, Deidara era feliz.

-Deidara-san…-pero un segundo es un segundo, y el tiempo no deja de correr nunca…

El rubio se limpió su mejilla de la lágrima que había escapado sin su permiso, antes de voltear al portador de la voz que llamó su nombre. Se encontró con la desgracia de que era Tobi.

Tobi era un vampiro Puro, que era casi tan poderoso e influenciante como Sasori, y tenía control de la mitad de los vampiros que dominaba Sasori. Era algo así como un subordinado con suerte, se podría decir. Además de eso, era miembro de uno de los clanes más fuertes de esos siglos. Oh, y era _desesperante_.

-Tobi-sama…- aclaró su garganta, intentando que su estado de ebriedad fuera menos visible.- ¿Se le ofrece algo, un?

Tobi se acercó al rubio, mientras pasaba su dedo por las teclas del piano, ocasionando que sonidos impares salieran del voluminoso instrumento. Deidara frunció el entrecejo, y se exasperó al darse cuenta de que no podía ver la cara de Tobi. Siempre se le había hecho estúpida la máscara que cargaba siempre. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría usar una máscara _naranja_?

Aunque ahora la máscara cambió de color…era morada. ¡Oh, esperen! Es verde ahora. Y da vueltas. Si…tenía que dejar de beber así.

-Hmm. Nada en realidad. He venido a visitar a tu amo y escuché una melodiosa música saliendo de esta habitación. Por alguna razón no me sorprende que seas tú el creador de ella…-para ese entonces, Tobi estaba detrás de la forma del rubio, y por lo visto había movido su máscara pues Deidara estaba sintiendo su respiración en su nuca, pero estaba muy ocupado pensando en los psicodélicos colores de la máscara de Tobi para darse cuenta del movimiento.-…siempre haz tenido un talento artístico muy _interesante_.

El rubio suprimió un gruñido y se movió un poco escapando del aliento del moreno, su vista fijada en la libreta de notas musicales. Levantó su mano y dio vuelta a la página, un segundo después comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, y cerró y abrió los ojos para mantenerse bien.

-Usted sabe que Sasori-sama no permite que anden merodeando por su casa, _señor_, un.- La suave voz del rubio fue poco audible ante el canto del piano, que llenaba la habitación completamente. El rubio cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, disfrutando del sonido que creaba en el instrumento, pero cuando sintió a Tobi empezar a juguetear con su pelo, se detuvo abruptamente, fallando en una tecla.

-Oh, no queremos que _Sasori no Danna_ se enoje por eso, ¿Cierto?

Deidara se levantó del banquillo, obligando que Tobi retrocediera al igual.

-Por supuesto, un. Ahora si me permite qui—

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de su garganta al ver como Tobi lo acorralaba junto al piano. Luego su cara se contorsionó entre indignación y enojo.- ¿Qué es lo que cree que hace? Suélteme ahora mismo…-le dijo entre dientes, intentando soltarse el mismo, pero el moreno tenía un fuerte agarre en su cintura.

-¿Qué sucede, Deidara-_kun_? ¿No quieres engañar a tu precioso amo? -las palabras del moreno estaban llenos de burla sádica, y ahora que había removido (al menos movido hacia un lado) su máscara podía ver esa misma burla reflejada en su rostro.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, un.-le contestó duramente el rubio, mientras Tobi movía su boca al oído del ojiazul. El tibio aliento del moreno era cálido junto a su oreja.

-Dime ¿Eres otro de sus juguetes para coger? ¿O a ti si te toma en serio? ¿O no te hace caso en lo absoluto?- El rubio resumió sus intentos de soltarse y se quedó quieto, sus ojos abiertos en realización y un sudor frío empezando a recorrer su frente. Tobi pareció notar eso.-Por tu reacción, he de suponer que es la última opción…- sus palabras tenían una media sonrisa escondida.- ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo podría morderte…-el rubio se estremeció.-…y tu querido Sasori estaría muy ocupado con su nuevo juguete para hacerte caso.

¿Era cierto? Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Tan poquito importaría para el pelirrojo? Deidara sabía que Sasori había salido y estaba seguro que ahora estaba con uno de sus bellos invitados, disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Bajó su cabeza en gesto de rendición.

Tobi sonrió sádicamente.

Y con eso, los dientes de Tobi se enterraron en su cuello, y dolía y no era justo que eso estuviera pasando así. Las manos que lo mantenían en su lugar eran dolorosamente fuertes, haciendo sus movimientos fútiles, unas pequeñas lágrimas picando en sus ojos. Y por alguna razón no le importaba tanto. Sólo…quería…

…_desaparecer, un._

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Tobi rápidamente separó su rostro del cuello del rubio, y Deidara estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo miedo para ver la cara enardecida del recién llegado Sasori.

-¡He hecho una pregunta!- repitió el pelirrojo, mostrando ligeramente sus caninos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, un?- le escupió el rubio, olvidando completamente su situación con Tobi y dejando que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza.- ¿No tienes alguna pobre alma que matar o violar?

Era la primera vez que el rubio le hablaba a si a su amo, pero Deidara se había cansado de esperar. Después de todo es mejor hacer trampa que te la hagan a ti…

Los ojos de Sasori pasaron al rubio y lo recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, hasta llegar a la zona roja de su cuello, que todavía tenía alguna gota roja resbalando de los nuevos orificios. Sasori gruñó y volteó a ver a Tobi, ignorando la protesta de Deidara.

-Lárgate de mi casa.

Tobi le dio una media sonrisa y se relamió los labios visiblemente provocando a Sasori. El pelirrojo simplemente lo vio con odio cuando pasó junto a él y cerró la puerta con fuerza, después de que salió.

El rubio lo miró desafiante y no se perturbó cuando Sasori lo jaló del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Has tomado…-comentó Sasori.

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho, un? No puedo pensar que te importaría algo de una forma u otra sobre tu _sirviente_.- El pelirrojo frunció levemente el entrecejo y juntó al rubio más con su cuerpo y se veía perfectamente contento de sostener a Deidara de una manera en la que alguien no sostendría a su empleado.

La mano de Sasori sobre su cintura era cálida y firme, y Deidara quería quedarse furioso y _dolía_ estar así de cerca cuando sabía que Sasori no le importaba y ¿Por qué no se podía ir lejos de él para que Deidara lo superara y lo siguiera odiando?

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Entonces habla, un.

Pero en lugar de hablarle, Sasori le besó.

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron porque no había error en eso, pero no tenía nada de sentido. Trataba de resistirse, pero era un en vano, pues no se estaba resistiendo en realidad. Obviamente había bebido más de lo que había pensado, si estaba imaginando que algo así estaba pasando. ¿Y por qué no la realidad podía ser así de placentera? Sasori sabía fuerte y levemente dulce, una sorpresa porque nunca pensó que sabría dulce. Besaba con toda la habilidad y confianza que demostraba en todo…pero con una calidez e invitación que hacían sentir a Deidara protegido.

No fue sino hasta que el beso fue roto que cuando abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Sasori se dio cuenta de que no era una de sus fantasías de ebrio.

-¿Qué sucede…?- sus ojos se entrecerraron y de repente sintió sueño. Estaba seguro que era la falta de dormir o acaso sería un efecto del alcohol (no sabría decirlo, era la primera vez que se emborrachaba así…) o…podía ser la otra opción.

Y eso no era bueno.

Tobi lo había mordido. Aunque solo fue para alimentarse, había una _pequeñísima_ posibilidad de que se rompiera…

-… ¿Por qué me besaste, un?- O tal vez sólo era el hecho de estar junto a Sasori que lo ponía así.

-Porque debí de haber hecho eso desde hace mucho tiempo.-Sasori dijo calladamente.

Deidara se sonrojó e intentó responder eso, pero antes de que figurara algo que decir Sasori había hundido sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de Deidara y movido ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y a un lado. Entonces hizo un sonido que era cien por ciento de un vampiro posesivo.

-Te ha mordido…- Sasori gruñó entre dientes, sus ojos profundizándose en rojo.

-¿Por qué te importa?- Deidara preguntó, tan cansado de estar siendo jalando delante y atrás entre emociones.-No te has preocupado nunca por un simple sirviente, un. ¿Por qué te importaría que me hubieran mordido?

Deidara suspiró suavemente, aunque el agarre en el cabello del rubio no cesó.- Soy un mentiroso, y uno muy bueno a mi desgracia o conveniencia. Si este episodio no es nada sino algo para juzgar. - recorrió sus dedos superficialmente por sobre las cicatrices del cuello del ojiazul.

Deidara cerró sus ojos, incapaz de soportarlo--Sasori besándolo, tocándolo, poniéndose deliciosamente posesivo con él…

-¿Mentiroso, un?- por fin pudo manejar que su voz saliera.

Lentamente Sasori soltó el agarre en su cabello, empezando a peinarlo suavemente, acariciando la parte trasera de su cuello y Deidara no pudo evitarse sentir un escalofrío tanto así como no podía evitarse el respirar.

-Esa noche…cuando te cortaste…- Sasori empezó a decir, hablando lenta y suavemente, pensando en cada una de sus palabras antes de decirlas. Extraño de una persona que usualmente hablaba rápidamente y con confianza.- No me dejó completamente inafectado…Luego no supe qué hacer. No sabía si esto era bueno o malo, estos…sentimientos hacia ti. Luego un día pasó, y la confianza se fue de mí. Pensé que me…rechazarías. Estaba preocupado por el hecho de que no te dirigieras a mi, ni que me cuestionaras el por qué de no ir ya a verte. Quería que me preguntaras algo, pero no lo hiciste…luego me sentí enojado. Enojado…mi orgullo subió, y no quise ir hacia ti.

-¿Enojado…conmigo?-Deidara preguntó.

-No. Y creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? Verdaderamente patético para un vampiro de mi edad no realizar hasta muy tarde lo que pudo haber tenido…-acarició su pulgar por sobre los labios del rubio-… ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Desde siempre, un.

-Hmm- Sasori se inclinó a besarlo de nuevo, lento y apasionado; el tipo de beso que te deja un profundo dolor.- ¿No hay un viejo dicho, ya muy usado pero muy cierto, que dice que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…?

-Algo así…-Deidara se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo al sentir el gruñido posesivo que salió de los labios del vampiro al trazar de nuevo su cuello.

-Esto es mi culpa. Debí de haber llegado antes. Tobi tendrá un castigo doloroso…-hesitó un momento, antes de añadir con un asentimiento de su cabeza.- Castración, definitivamente.

Deidara le sonrió.- Está bien, en serio, un. Los accidentes suceden…

-No fue un accidente, Deidara, y lo sabes…-Sasori gruñó. -Y ciertamente no sucederá de nuevo…

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que lo mordiera--doloroso y profundo, pero los brazos del pelirrojo eran seguros y cálidos alrededor de sí, asegurándolo.

Cuando lo soltó, pasó su lengua por encima, y gradualmente se convirtió en cortos y rápidos besos que hacían lento camino hacia su boca, la cuál Sasori tomó con pasión cuando finalmente la alcanzó.

Deidara gimió y se aferró por la querida vida.

-Sabes muy bien, pero creo que un buen vino rojo te sentaría mejor que una cerveza.- Sasori dijo cuando rompió con el beso, una suave media sonrisa formándose en su rostro al ver las sonrojadas mejillas del rubio. -… ¿Aceptas ser mío?

-Si…-vino la suspirada respuesta del rubio, y luego descansó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del vampiro.-…por siempre, un.

Sasori lo sostuvo fuertemente, mordisqueando con sus labios a las marcas que había dejado su propia mordida.

-Me alegra. Porque, para agregarle insulto a la herida, sigo sin poder vencer a Drácula…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

--

Drácula; me refiero al Drácula de los videojuegos, dah.

Heh, TobiDei :3 Y… rompí algunas de mis reglas. Ignoremos eso y pensemos que no hubo incoherencias, ¿_Ok?_ **-apunta con pistola de agua-** Awww… ¿fue dulce? Espero que si, después de llevar a Deidara sufriendo tanto, debía de darle un final feliz, ¿nee? Ja.

Retraso D: Pardon me, School is a bitch. Y el horrendo Bloqueo de Autor me quiere hacer una visita, aunque yo no le voy a abrir la puerta…

**¡Si quieren que Deidara sea feliz dejen un review! Yo me encargaré de avisarle ;) ¿Onegai?**

•--•--•

**Reviews del Doom!**

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen (_¿Ya te he contestado el review? No recuerdo D:)_

metafora89 (_Y lo que Alba dice, va a misa…gracias por leer mi DeiSaso xD Y sufre, mi querida Alba, pues pasarán cerca de 500 años para que vuelva a escribir un Dei seme xDDD Y, por cierto, Dei ES sexy, no matter what or how, hell yeah!)_

LolaLaTrailera_ (Ah! Yo tambié te adoro :D Me haces sonreír con tus reviews n.n)_

Livier-chan (¡_Nuevo reviewer! _**-baila-** ¡_Gracias por tu review! Y oh, el gatito es muy querido por todos xD Los videojuegos fue idea de una amiga que tengo que está traumada con ellos, y me dije, bueno…Deidara es lo suficientemente lindo para traumarse con lo que quiera xD Y POFF fic instantáneo para llevar, con Yaoi de complemento. Serán veinte con cincuenta ¿Desea ordenar algo más? Pase a la siguiente ventanilla y que tenga un buen día…_)

male chan _(xD Entonces tu amiga se parece a mi. Solo me despego de la computadora para dormir (y comer :p). Y ¿Viva yo? ¡Yay! ¡Viva tú por decir que viva yo porque me gusta que me digan eso y me gusta decirle eso a la gente! (No tuvo sentido lo que dije, ¿verdad? xD) Y Seme!Dei no queda D:)_

Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan (_xD Felicidades a tu amiga. ¡Y el Yaoi es bueno! Gracias por tu review n.n)_

Scorpling (_Dile no a las drogas, Bel xD ¿Convulsiona? ¡Dios, eso me ha matado! xD ¡Gracias, mi super-danna!)_

Mond: _(Gracias por todo n.n)_

**Ta ta!~**

•--•--•


	11. Objects in Mirror Are LessReal

**Subiendo capítulo desde la biblioteca de mi escuela. ¡Qué emoción!**

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros.

**Parejas:** SasoDei. KakuHida.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:**2334

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Objects in Mirror Are Less-Real Than They Appear_

-He llegado a una conclusión, un.-dijo Deidara, mirando mi reacción con una media sonrisa confiada.

Oh-uh. Mi sentido de Deidara-hará-algo-estúpido-y-tiene-que-ver-conmigo comenzó a sonar dentro de mi cabeza. Lo apagué. A cada rato está sonando, como quiera. Me ahorré un suspiro, y seguí comiendo el pedazo de pizza, mirando a Deidara porque era lo único interesante que ver en esos momentos.

Deidara me apuntó.- ¡Sasori es un vampiro!

Mientras yo me atragantaba con mi comida, Hidan se echó a reír. Kisame también se ahogó ligeramente con su comida, y Zetsu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Itachi suspiró, agarró sus libros, y dándonos una última mirada, dijo:

-Veo que hemos llegado al punto en donde las conversaciones dejan de tener sentido. Les recuerdo que el examen de Cálculo es mañana.-y con eso, se marchó, cargando sus libros y su bandeja de comida vacía.

Miré a Itachi por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero mi atención estaba casi por completo en Deidara. Y la risa de Hidan. Empezaba a molestarme, porque parecía que se iba a quedar toda la eternidad riendo. Vi que Kakuzu lo pateó por debajo de la mesa ("Calla de una vez, Hidan." "¡Jódete, Kakuzu!") y también vi que estaba portando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al parecer, todos encontraban la exclamación de Deidara muy hilarante.

Excepto yo, por supuesto.

Preguntándome a mi mismo si acaso sería visible el tic que sentía en mi ojo, miré a Deidara de la manera más intimidante posible.

-De _todas_ las ideas tontas que has tenido—y han sido muchas, _por cierto_—creo que ésta es la que se lleva el premio, Deidara.- el rubio bufó en desaprobación, y me miró mal. Tiene lindos ojos; aún cuando el dueño me estuviera matando en su imaginación.

Luego abrió su boca,-¡Pero es la única explicación, Sasori!

Era extraño ese comportamiento de Deidara. Si, le gustaba molestarme, y le gustaba decir las cosas más inoportunas en los momentos menos apropiados, pero las cosas nunca eran tan… _absurdas_. De hecho, empezaba a creer que su locura estaba disminuyendo—los últimos días lo había visto por ahí, con su nariz dentro de un libro, y pensé que _en realidad_ ya empezaba a interesarle un poco su futuro, y por eso estaba estudiando con tanto anhelo—kami, parecía que el libro lo estaba succionando vivo, por la forma en cómo lo sostenía tan cerca de su rostro, ahora que lo recuerdo.

Claro, creo que hasta la persona más inteligente del mundo—ése soy yo—se puede equivocar de vez en cuando. No dudo que todas esas horas de lectura fueron a la basura. Kisame se levantó de su asiento, riéndose disimuladamente, y también se fue. Zetsu desapareció de un momento a otro, no le había puesto mucha atención. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a Deidara.

-Explicación para _qué _cosa, niñato.-le pregunté. Agarré mi refresco, y tomé un poco. De repente me dio mucha sed. Mucha.

-Es demasiado obvio, Sasori. No hay caso de que sigas mintiendo, un.- asintió, completamente seguro de si mismo.-Todas las pruebas están ahí. Eres serio, reservado, no te gusta salir mucho, eres frío, y tienes esta mirada psicópata…-el rubio sacudió su cabeza, y rodé los ojos ante su escalofrío.

-_Gracias_, Deidara. Me alegra saber que tienes tan buena imagen de mí.

-Deja el sarcasmo para otra ocasión, señor "No-quiero-admitir-que-soy-un-vampiro-porque-si-lo-hago-perderé-mi-genialosidad."-creo que no se dio cuenta de que terminó gritando mi… nuevo nombre, al parecer.

-Pasando por alto el hecho de que la palabra "genialosidad" no existe, Deidara, te diré que, además de estúpida, tu acusación no tiene fundamentos—y NO, Deidara, todo lo que me acabas de decir, no cuenta.-agregué, cuando lo vi listo para protestar.

-Aún después de que, tal vez, vaya a morir de la duda,-Kakuzu intervino, con sarcasmo- creo que me perderé el final de la conversación,-se levantó de su asiento, llevando su plato.- Mi trabajo de Economía no se hará sólo.

Hidan se levantó por igual.- Si, sí. Yo iré con el teme para que luego no esté fregando que nunca pasamos tiempo juntos,-el peliplata cubrió su cabeza después de que Kakuzu lo golpeó en ese lugar.

-Nadie quiere pasar tanto tiempo contigo, Hidan. Si tú no los matas, ellos terminan suicidándose solos, idiota.-dijo Kakuzu, y aunque se oyera un poco cruel, Hidan estaba acostumbrado a los modos de su novio. Le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Jashin-sama no acepta el suicidio, imbécil.-rodó los ojos.-Claro, te puedo masacrar al punto en dónde el dolor se vuelva completamente insoportable como para que quieras suicidarte mordiéndote la lengua, por lo menos, pero si lo hiciera, sería muy aburrido.

Ambos, Deidara y yo, vimos a la pareja con los ceños fruncidos en confusión. Hidan tal vez era más tonto que Deidara. Wow. Hidan dejó salir una carcajada y se llevó a Kakuzu, prácticamente arrastrando, ignorando el rostro de su compañero.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, volteé con Deidara, y me encontré con sus ojos azules. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos y me miró de arriba abajo, analizando, haciéndome sentir incómodo. Yo gruñí en desesperación.- No soy un vampiro, Deidara…

El rubio encontró mis ojos.- ¿Y por qué he de creerte, Sasori—si es que_ ése_ es tu verdadero nombre, un…?- Olvídenlo. Deidara sobrepasa a Hidan por mucho.

-Ahora, dime, si supuestamente soy un vampiro, ¿Por qué no… _muero_ cuando estoy en el sol?

-No morirías, Sasori, sólo la luz se reflejaría en tu piel y brillarías como mil estrellas- me dijo, rodando sus ojos y con un tono de ¿_qué-no-es-obvio_? y yo masajeé mis sienes, de nuevo.- Además, que _yo_ recuerde, no te he visto a la luz del día, Sasori…

-Deidara, no seas idiota. Ayer fuimos a practicar en los campos.

-…-

-¿Y bien?

-¡Ayer era un día nublado!-Dejé salir un sonido de exasperación y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.- Está bien, está bien. Te he visto más de una vez bajo el sol, un. -Deidara dijo, y se enterró en su silla, con los brazos cruzados.- Sigo con mis dudas…

Rodé mis ojos.- ¿Y qué harás para comprobarlo, Deidara? ¿Rociarme con agua bendita? ¿Clavarme una estaca en el corazón?- reí un poco, pero luego callé mi boca. Conociendo a Deidara, probablemente haría eso.

Afortunadamente, Deidara dejó salir un bufido ante las ideas.- ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es estúpido, Sasori…-dijo.

Suspiré y miré mi reloj de muñeca. Faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para que se acabara el descanso, y tuviéramos que entrar a clases. Cuando volteé a ver al rubio, él estaba mirando al suelo, sacando su labio inferior ligeramente. De seguro estaba decepcionado. Como aún quedaba tiempo antes de que sonara el timbre, decidí seguirle el juego—un poco más no le haría daño a nadie, ¿Cierto?

-Dime, Deidara…-el rubio levantó su rostro para mirarme, y yo le di una media sonrisa.-…si soy un vampiro, ¿Qué hago perdiendo el tiempo en una escuela, _estudiando_?

Su modo pareció haberse levantado, y me encontré satisfecho.- ¡Pues no lo sé, un! Eso dímelo _tú_.-me miró exagerando sospechas.

-Adivina.

El rubio correspondió mi sonrisa retadora, y se quedó un momento en silencio. Pensando, supongo. Luego, se encogió de hombros.-Te gusté, un.-contestó simplemente, ¿Era una pregunta, o una afirmación?

-…-yo no dije nada, pero una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, al tiempo que la suya se agrandaba.

-Te gusté.- afirmó, y luego de pensar un segundo, continuó.-Por alguna casualidad del destino, tus… aventuras vampíricas te trajeron a esta ciudad, y cuando llegaste, me encontraste, un. Y decidiste que valía la pena dejar todo atrás, y quedarte en este pueblo para conquistarme, un.

Tomé un sorbo de mi refresco, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, radiante. Me gustaba.

-Estabas impresionado conmigo.-continuó Deidara, obviamente inspirado- No tenías palabras para sostener mi belleza. Nunca, en todos los siglos que has vivido, has conocido a alguien más fascinante. Piensas en mí cada naciente minuto. Sueñas conmigo. No podías soportarlo, un. No podías dejar salir tanta maravilla fuera de tu vista. _Tenías_ que quedarte—

Y lo besé.

Si bien, no sabía si era porque quería que cortara su interminable plática (Deidara tenía un ego tamaño mundo), o porque realmente quería hacerlo, besarlo, desde hace mucho tiempo, o porque sus palabras tenían cierta razón, pero lo terminé besando. Incómodamente, porque tuve que alcanzar sus labios, y Deidara estaba del otro lado de la mesa, así que estaba estirándome por sobre ella para hacerlo. No es que no valiera la pena…

Cuando me separé del rubio, sus mejillas tenían una coloración rojiza que me sacó una sonrisa orgullosa. Quién diría que se vería tan lindo sonrojándose…

-Te faltó decir que nunca te callas.- aporté.

-Eso también te gusta, ¿Verdad, un?- me sonrió provocativamente.

-Un poco.

Deidara se rió, y yo casualmente coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, la cual estaba en la mesa. Deidara dejó de reírse, y luego miró nuestras manos. No estaba haciendo más que tocarla, pero sabía yo que quería hacer más; apretarla junto a mí, acariciar sus dedos, entrelazarlos con los míos, besarla. Tenía una piel muy, muy suave, Deidara. Mi pulgar se movía sobre su muñeca, lentamente.

Los ojos y la sonrisa de Deidara se suavizaron.

-Los vampiros son muy románticos.

Y _tenía_ que arruinarlo.- ¿Podemos hablar de algo más lógico, Deidara…?

-¡Pero es cierto, un!

-¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas, niñato?-pregunté, y realmente no esperaba una respuesta, pero el rubio se tensó y apretó su mochila junto a él, casi por inercia. Interesante…- ¿Y bien?

-Un…

Suspiré en resignación, y en un movimiento rápido, le quité su mochila.- ¡Oye!- me gritó, a tiempo en que se paraba de su asiento para alcanzar su mochila. Yo me incliné a un lado, y la abrí.

Cuadernos, hojas, una pluma, un marcador sin tapa, una… cosa verde que realmente no quería descubrir que era, un _espejo_...y un libro grueso…

-Oh, por kami…

Con un sonido (exagerado) de sorpresa, saqué el libro de la mochila y lo sostuve lejos de mi cuerpo, mirándolo. Deidara había detenido sus intentos de recuperar su mochila, y ahora estaba implorando.-_Sasooori_…

Volteé con él, inseguro de qué expresión tener en mi rostro.- ¿"_Crepúsculo_"? ¿Leíste _Crepúsculo_, Deidara?- el rubio apretó sus labios. Yo reí.- _Pensé _que habías dicho que era un libro para niñas...

-No es tan malo…-murmuró.

Ahogué mi risa.- ¿Por eso las acusaciones de vampiros? Kami…-cubrí mi rostro con el libro, ocultando mas risitas furtivas.- Son tonterías, Deidara…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo son, Sasori! ¡Stephanie Meyer tiene una de las mejores teorías acerca de los vampiros que he leído, un!

Rodé mis ojos, sonrisa en rostro, y miré de nuevo el libro. ¿Así que éste es el _Best-Seller_ que le ha estado carcomiendo la mente a medio mundo, eh? No era gran cosa—la carátula estaba adornada con unas manos blancas, blancas, sosteniendo una manzana roja, roja, con un fondo negro, negro detrás. Qué aburrido.

-Toma.- se lo aventé al rubio suavemente, y Deidara lo atrapó con desesperación, y luego lo sostuvo en su pecho protectivamente. Claro. No vaya a ser que de repente le crezcan pequeñas patitas al libro y salga corriendo. Muy posible, Deidara. Muy posible.

Me incliné al lado, y agarré la mochila del rubio, para dársela, también, no sin antes cerrarlo. Pero miré el espejo, y lo saqué, antes de darle la mochila a Deidara. Una idea se me vino a mi mente.

-¿Y por qué no usaste la prueba del espejo conmigo, Deidara? Al fin y al cabo, así siempre se demuestra quién es vampiro y quién no…-moví el espejo frente a mí, para mostrárselo.

Deidara, quien empezaba a recuperar la compostura, chasqueó la lengua.- Sasori, eso es _tan _viejo. Los vampiros tienen reflejo. Al menos, eso es lo que Stephanie Meyer dice, un.- el rubio empezó a hojear el libro, supongo que buscando la parte en donde decía lo de los espejos.

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para decir algo, la campana de entrada resonó por todo el lugar. Deidara maldijo en lo bajo, y guardó su libro rápidamente.

-Otro día será, un. Te explicaré el libro, ¡Y te darás cuenta que estabas equivocado!- me sacó la lengua, y yo le sonreí.

Deidara dejó salir una risita, y cuando se iba, pasando por mi lado, yo agarré su muñeca y lo pegué junto a mí, atrapando sus labios. Tan suaves, así como su piel. Deidara me devolvió el beso, y luego empezó a moverse incómodamente. Cuando solté su boca, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Te quito el aire?-le comenté, burlón.

-Ya quisieras.- Me contestó, pegándome ligeramente en el hombro, fingiendo enojo. Mis manos estaban en su espalda, y una de ellas viajó a su cabello, donde lo acaricié y torcí con mis dedos. Suave, suave. Todo en Deidara era suave. El rubio suspiro contento en mis brazos, y me encontré muy a gusto, con Deidara así conmigo.- Llegaré tarde. Ambos lo haremos, un. Suelta.-pero su tono era un murmuro, y al parecer quería que lo soltara tanto como yo.

Lo cual no era mucho.

Pero lo solté, no sin antes robarle un último beso. Kami sabía cuánto quería besarlo. Y sostenerlo. Y abrazarlo. Blah, blah. Deidara sonrió, y sus mejillas eran una mancha roja en un mar de piel (suave y) blanca, para luego irse. Miré su silueta caminar grácilmente, y lo miré voltear una, dos veces a mi, hasta que dio vuelta en un pasillo, y desapareció de mi vista.

Una media sonrisa estaba en mi rostro, y empezaba a doler. Sonreír, digo. No lo haga muy a menudo. Suspiré, y miré a mi alrededor, los pasillos, y el comedor vacío. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuve parado y sonriendo como estúpido al vacío. Agarré mi mochila, y luego, en mi camino a mi salón de clases, miré el espejo que había agarrado de Deidara.

Y sonreí. Porque Stephanie Meyer (¿Era ese su nombre?) estaba muy,_ muy_ equivocada. Porque cuando lo sostuve frente a mi rostro, la sonrisa se reflejaba en un espacio vacío e invisible.

Los vampiros no tienen reflejo, mi niña.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Horrendo medio-intento de humor, de nuevo XD (Mas o menos .o.)

¿Burlándome de Twilight, y su efecto con la mayoría de la población? Probablemente, si XD Lo siento. Crepúsculo/Twilight me está _cansando_. Ugh. Los vampiros son geniales. La sobreexplotación de recursos, no. Díganle no a las drogas, y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas… Creo que éste es mi shot favorito XD

Espero que no me odien por el retraso D: Tenía escrito el capítulo que supuestamente iba a publicar, pero al final (llámenlo paranoia de escritor) decidí no colgarlo :P Así que escribí ésta cosa-fea en su lugar… ¡Gracias por los maravillosos reviews! Hacen mi día más feliz, siempre. Son demasiado buenos conmigo X.x Meh, no merezco tanto amor T.T (¡Pero no me quejo!)

**¿Review, Onegai?**** (Vamos, ando masoquista, y sé que quieren escribirme algo malo -risa malvada- Adelante. No me enojo n.n)**


	12. Mosquito Glorificado, un

):

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros.

**Parejas:** SasoDei.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1231

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Mosquito Glorificado, un_

Desperté en la mañana, sintiéndome demasiado optimista para mi propio bien. Abrí mis ojos, parpadeando varias veces para despertarlos y acostumbrarlos a la luz por completo. Me senté en mi cama, y me estiré, sintiendo la deliciosa luz matutina bañar mi piel desde la ventana. Sonriendo para mi mismo, y dando un pequeño bostezo amortiguado por mi mano, me levanté dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto de baño, no tan lejos de mi cama.

Entré, y me coloqué frente al espejo, y miré mi pálido rostro. Torcí la boca, y toqué ligeramente mi mejilla con mis dedos. Necesitaba tomar más sol, pensé. Resoplé algunos mechones rubios de mi cara, y luego me agaché, abriendo la llave de agua. Un chorro de líquido salió, y yo mojé mis manos, atrapando un poco, y mojándome la cara, para despertarme por completo.

Cuando terminé, agarré una toalla que estaba cerca y sequé mi rostro. Volví a sonreír a mi reflejo.

-Hoy, -hablé al espejo.- Hoy es un buen día, Deidara. ¿Sabes por qué, un? -me sonreí aún más.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Grité y di un respingo, dando la vuelta por completo, y resbalándome con agua que había tirada en el piso de azulejos, cayendo dolorosamente en mi parte trasera.

Me quejé por el dolor, y miré hacia arriba, con todo el odio del mundo, encontrándome con los ojos de Sasori.

Maldito. Hay que confiar en él, para arruinar una perfecta mañana.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa, un? No, sabes _qué_—no me importa. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Qué?- Sasori tenía una mirada seria, pero en sus labios danzaba una sonrisa.- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi humano preferido?

-No, un.

Me levanté en un movimiento, y lo miré bien. Estaba recargado casualmente en el marco de la puerta del baño, cruzado de brazos. Mirándome con una elegante ceja arqueada. Oh, lo odio, en serio. No tiene derecho a verse tan sexy, con su camisa color vino que colgaba de su delgado y bien formado cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones negros, y su cabello rojo lucía desordenado, como siempre.

No es que estuviera admirándolo, ni nada…

-Alguien se levantó de mal humor, - dijo.

-De hecho no, un.- dije, levantando mi nariz.

Sasori me miró con vacío, y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, pero noté como sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, y una expresión de fastidio cruzó mi rostro.

-¿Qué, Sasori?- le apuré.

-¿Acostumbras dormir solo en boxers?- preguntó, regresando su mirada a mi rostro.

-Si, un.- le contesté, mientras caminaba y le sacaba la vuelta, para salir de mi baño. Buscaba una camisa, o unos pantalones, para no sentirme tan expuesto frente a él. Pero, por alguna razón, sabía que hasta con todas las ropas del mundo me sentiría expuesto junto a Sasori.- ¿Algún problema?- le gruñí, sin verle.

No me contestó inmediatamente, y yo me concentré en buscar algo para cubrirme. Logré encontrar la camisa que había descartado en el suelo el día anterior. La recogí con un movimiento, y cuando di la vuelta, casi caigo de espaldas, al ver a Sasori tan cercas mío, cuando anteriormente había estado más alejado.

-No, -murmuró, su cálido aliento acariciando mi rostro.- En lo absoluto. De hecho…- su sonrisa se había vuelto maliciosa en ese momento, y yo me encontré estremeciéndome.-… me encanta.

Respiré pesadamente, y volteé la cara.- ¿Podrías dejar eso, un?- le dije, sin aliento.

-¿Dejar qué?

Gruñí.- Tu sabes, un._ Eso_. El acento, las palabras…- resoplé.

-… ¿Quieres que deje de hablar?

En esos momentos pude haber gritado de irritación.- ¡No, Sasori…! ¡Agh! - le empujé, logrando que se alejara de mí. Me moví unos pasos a la derecha, y lo miré de mala forma.- Te lo juro, eres imposible, un.

Me veía confundido.- Y tú eres incomprensible, Deidara.

- ¡Solo no entiendes lo que no te conviene, un!

-…-

-… -me coloqué la camisa bajo su mirada, abrochando los botones con habilidad. No cubría mucho, pero al menos mi torso ya no estaba a la vista.- ¡Y deja de mirarme de esa forma! Me haces sentir acosado, un…

Sasori cubrió su boca, a punto de reírse. -Ah, así que ahora **yo **soy el acosador. Que yo recuerde eras tú, Deidara, el que me había estado espiando desde hace no muchos meses atrás. Y no sé desde cuándo ver a alguien bañarse es parte de una investigación de campo…

-¡Fue un accidente! Ya te lo he dicho, un.- cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, sintiendo un sonrojo.- Oh, _tenías_ que recordarlo…

-¿Qué?- de nuevo, lo sentí acercase a mi.- ¿Gratos recuerdos, no? -acarició mi mejilla.

Yo resoplé, y volteé mi cara, esperando que mi sonrojo no fuera tan visible.- Cierra lo boca, mosquito glorificado…

Inmediatamente, la mano de Sasori se congeló.

…

-¿Mosquito…?- repitió, y yo lo miré. Tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro.- ¿_Mosquito_?

-¡Mosquito!- le dije de nuevo, repentinamente enojado por su falta de atención.- Eres… eres un arrogante, santurrón, vanidoso, egoísta, cabezota, pretencioso, ostentoso, altanero, ególatra, cabezota—

-Ya habías dicho esa.

—_estúpido_, idiota, imprudente, malvado, asesino, viejo, senil, insano, criminal, sicótico, pervertido, inexplicable, inhumano, demoníaco, ¡Gigante_ mosquito _chupa-sangre! ¡Un!

…

Wow. Después de haber dicho todo eso, me sentía aliviado.

-…Eso,- comenzó el vampiro, mirándome de lado.- ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mi?

Por alguna extraña razón, no sonaba enojado. Tranquilo, curioso. Incluso… ¿Entretenido, tal vez?

-Por supuesto, un.- respondí, con tono definitivo.

-Bueno, si es así…- y entonces el muy maldito me agarró de la cintura, y me levantó del suelo. Dejé salir un sonido de sorpresa, a la vez que lo sentía cargarme, llevándome hacia la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Sasori?!- le reclamé de la mejor forma posible, retorciéndome entre su agarre, y pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda.

En cuestión de segundos, lo sentí aventarme contra el colchón. Me quejé por su brusquedad, y lo miré con enojo, sentándome. Él estaba de pie, frente a mí, con su mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Quieres saber qué pienso de ti, niño?- su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

-¡Me importa un bledo, sanguijuela! ¡Un!

-Yo pienso que eres un tonto, incontrolable, espontáneo, molesto, ruidoso, hablador, metiche, pequeño _niño_ que, al parecer, tiene sin cuidado el futuro de su bienestar.

-¡_Sasori_, un!

-No.- en esos momentos ya se había acercado tanto a mi rostro, que sentía nuestras narices tocarse. Estaba prácticamente sobre mí, pero yo me negaba a retroceder, o moverme.- Siempre pareces estar tan enojado conmigo, se me hace absurdo todo eso, porque yo sé que no me detestas de la forma en que clamas hacerlo. Ya me lo has demostrado, Deidara.- sus ojos clavaban estacas en los míos, y era imposible dejar de verlo.

-…yo…- me había quedado sin palabras.

Oh, el mundo se iba a acabar—¡_Me había quedado sin palabras_!

-Eres terco.

Abrí mi boca.- ¿_Qué_, un?

-Lo que dije. Piensas que esto es un jueguito, y quieres que yo sea el que diga "Me rindo," primero.

Inconciente de que todas esas palabras tuvieran verdad, estaba concentrado con el sentir a Sasori tan cerca; su pálida, pálida piel a mi alcance, sus ojos marrones tan profundos, y místicos—era suficiente como para que me olvidara de todo. Sasori abrió su boca para decir algo, y yo me sentí repentinamente atrapado con la urgencia de no escuchar nada más.

Le expliqué esto a Sasori dos minutos después, cuando dejé de besarlo.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Okay, momento emo-porque-mi-escritura-no-es-tan-buena-como-me-gustaría-y-otras-razones-que-no-tienen-mayor-mención ):  
Ódienme por el retraso. Ódienme por haber hecho un shot sin sentido, ni inicio, ni final. Ódienme por no haber tenido más imaginación, y haberlo dejado así… Bleh.  
En otras, y supongo que más optimistas noticias, el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, y es monstruosamente largo. Prometo colgarlo pronto :D Ademas de que he salido de vacaciones n.n Pero tengo _demasiadas_ cosas con que trabajar u.u En fin~

**Reviews son apreciados (:**


	13. De Navajas y Fuego

_Por nuestro amor a lo sobrenatural…_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros. Demonios

**Parejas:** SasoDei.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 3977

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_De Navajas y Fuego_

Siempre he pensado que hay dos tipos de miedo—es solo una teoría, claro. Está el tipo de '_Miedo de Televisión_,' y está el tipo de '_Miedo Real_.' Durante toda nuestra vida siempre vamos teniendo 'Miedo de Televisión.' Si, como cuando estamos esperando por el resultado de uno de los exámenes más importantes de nuestra vida, o cuando regresamos de la librería en la noche, pensando en hombres malos escondidos en los arbustos.

No nos asustamos realmente por tonterías como esas, porque sabemos—en el fondo de nuestro corazón—que nuestros resultados en el examen serán buenos (has pasado toda la maldita noche estudiando), y sabes que no va a haber ningún hombre malo entre los arbustos. ¿Por qué? Porque cosas como esa sólo les pasan a las personas en la televisión.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento—con ésa persona oprimiéndome contra la pared, levantándome del suelo con fuerza sobrehumana, una mano en mi cuello—estaba _realmente_ asustado.

Recuerdo muy bien que una gigante luna llena (plateada, regordeta, y brillante,_ brillante_) estaba adornando el cielo nocturno. También recuerdo que ese día perdí mi anillo favorito.

Lo noche estaba despejada; las nubes se había escondido para darles paso a las actrices principales, que eran la Luna y las estrellas. Por lo mismo de que no había nubes, los rayos lunares caían como un hechizo sobre el rostro y cabellos del chico. Su pelo estaba muy desordenado, y era de color rubio, una sombra más oscura que el mío. Su rostro era joven, incluso podría haber jurado que era más joven que yo (en cualquier otra circunstancia), y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes. Y sus ojos eran filosos.

Recuerdo que, en ese momento, no pude encontrar una palabra para describir sus ojos. Sólo fue hasta un tiempo después, cuando me puse a pensar en la situación de nuevo, salí con el adjetivo _filoso_. Desconozco si se puede usar para describir ojos, pero creo que es el más apropiada para éstos en especial: juguetones, peligrosos, _cortantes_.

Tenían un filo tan crudo, que cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaban, tenía que mirar a otro lado. Sabía que era una idea tonta, pero temía que si lo miraba demasiado, mis ojos terminarían sangrando. Además él no era humano. Eso lo sé. Esos ojos eran parecidos (_exageradamente_ parecidos) a los de un animal, y me hacían sentir débil. Me estaban viendo con apatía, humillándome.

Con voz rasposa, burlona, y con una crueldad escondida entre sus palabras, él me habló:

–Bueno, _hola_… –su boca se transformó en una sonrisa macabra. – ¿Acaso un cazador? ¿O un espía?

Yo, como niño asustado, estaba enterrando mis uñas en la piel de su mano (la que estaba en mi cuello, y con la cuál me estaba levantando de la tierra), intentando hacerlo que me soltara, o que disminuyera un poco su agarre. Estaba ahorcándome, y al imbécil le brillaban los ojos mientras me revolvía bajo su mano. Parecía que encontraba un enfermizo placer al verme intentar patearlo, al verme abrir mi boca con desesperación para aspirar el aire que me empezaba a faltar.

–N-no sé de que me hablas, un…–dejé salir entre jadeos, cuando ya me estaba cansando de intentar escapar. Y era cierto; era solo una persona con mala suerte que había pasado por el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Vi que se enojó—frunció su ceño, y su boca dejó salir un gruñido que para nada parecía humano. Me soltó por fin, pero no de la manera que me hubiera gustado; me aventó a un lado con fuerza y como si me tratase de una muñeca de trapo, la cuál ya le había aburrido jugar con ella. Caí y el dolor del impacto no tardó mucho en llegar.

Quedé recostado en el suelo, boca abajo y sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre empezar a salir de mi boca. Intenté pararme, pero me fue imposible mover más que mi cabeza, la cual volteé para no tenerla enterrada en las hojas secas que estaban en el suelo. Estaba batallando para mantener mis ojos abiertos, pues sentía que el impacto había noqueado un poco mis sentidos.

No me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mi—sus pasos eran demasiado ligeros y gráciles—y me tomó por sorpresa cuando habló a un lado mío, y sus dedos se enredaron con mi cabello, levantando mi cara mientras me obligaba a verlo. Tenía razón. No _podía_ ser mayor que yo. Detrás de esa semblante (escalofriante, y malvado, he de agregar), podía ver algo más. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando con su exterior, pero existía y yo lo estaba _viendo_.

O al menos eso creí.

–No es bueno mentir. – dijo con voz ronca y débil, – Y menos, cuando se trata de mentirme a _mí_. – Fue en ese momento cuando estiró de mi cabello, obligándome a levantarme de una manera extraña—no completamente. Terminé hincado en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con mi cabello aún sujetado fuertemente por sus dedos, y apenas conciente de mi situación.

–Tal vez debería matarte de una vez, –había dicho, mientras estiraba más mi cabello y hacía que soltara un lastimero gemido de dolor. – Aquí, ahora. Yo tendré mi cena, y tú, bueno… –dejó incompleta la oración y dio una risilla, que heló mis sentidos y me despertó de mi estado medio-inconciente. Sentí una de sus uñas acariciar la piel de mi mejilla, y luego bajar a mi cuello. Raspando, rasgando mi piel, sentía la sangre salir de las diminutas cortadas.

En ese momento pensé que ahí iba a morir. Afuera de un maldito parque, en una noche despejada y de luna llena, a manos de una persona que no podía ser mayor que yo, y con unos ojos tan filosos que podrían atravesarme, y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en que debería de haberme quedado en mi casa esa noche.

-Naruto.

Fue una palabra, un suspiro.

Mis ojos—patéticamente nublados de lágrimas de dolor y desesperación—se abrieron, pero no pude ver mucho. Mi cabeza aún estaba sostenida por los dedos del chico rubio, y solo podía ver el vasto cielo, y esa brillante, brillante luna. Por un segundo pensé que había imaginado que alguien había dicho algo, y mi mente respaldó esa información (era muy tarde en la noche, y sólo a un tonto—como yo—se le ocurriría salir al parque a esas horas para buscar un tonto anillo). Y luego vino otro suspiro, igual de letal y firme, – Compórtate, –le dijo.

Sentí que el agarre en mi pelo aumentaba un segundo, y me quejé. Luego, los dedos entrelazados entre mis cabellos desaparecieron—bastante reluctantemente, de hecho, pero desaparecieron. Sentí caerme directamente al suelo, y eso fue lo que hice. Mis manos salieron hacia el frente, suavizando mi caída un poco. Mi cuello dolía por haber estado en la misma, incómoda posición por tanto tiempo.

–Sabes que está prohibido estar en estos lados a estas horas, Naruto. – la letal y firme voz dijo. Por un momento pensé que me decía a mí, pero luego pensé bien y me di cuenta que estaba hablando con el chico rubio y de ojos filosos. _Naruto_, según la persona.

Naruto dio un bufido. –Y a mí me importa eso porque…

–Porque son las reglas. –completó la otra persona, y tuve la extraña e innecesaria urgencia de verlo. –Y si no las sabes seguir, entonces estarás fuera de nosotros, Naruto. Y tú sabes muy bien que eso no es lo mejor para alguien como tú.

Me levanté un poco y alcancé a ver cómo Naruto le enviaba una mirada mala a la persona. – Tú no sabes nada acerca de qué es lo mejor para alguien como yo, Sasori. Diablos, creo que ni siquiera sabes _qué _soy… –el último comentario estaba enlazado con burla.

-Sé qué eres, Naruto, además de una molestia. –confidente le dijo _Sasori_. –Y es por eso que las reglas tienen que aplicarse especialmente en ti.

Mientras ellos tenían su pequeño monólogo, yo pude voltear a ver a Sasori. Otra cosa que recordaré de ese día—además de que había luna llena, perdí mi anillo favorito, y un demonio con ojos filosos me atacó—era que conocí a una de las personas que tendría más importancia en mi vida.

Sasori era, en pocas palabras, _hermoso_.

Tenía un atractivo cabello rojizo que caía delicadamente en su frente. Su cara era joven, con apariencia suave y sin errores. _Perfecta_. Sus ojos eran rojos—en ese momento. Tiempo después, descubrí que sus verdaderos ojos eran de un color café claro. Parecían que tenían llamas adentro de ellos. Brillaban y se contraían dentro de sus pupilas, y yo sólo podía verlo con sorpresa. Alto, aunque no más que yo, tenía una pose elegante, gallarda, seria y formal. Su presencia era amenazante, y su cara no dejaba salir ninguna emoción, lo cuál, siendo sincero, me ponía de nervios.

Luego posó sus ojos sobre mí.

Peleé un escalofrío, aunque terminó recorriendo mi cuerpo, al ver tan profundos ojos sobre los míos. Mi cuerpo se quemaba bajo su mirada. Era vivir otra vez lo mismo que había pasado con Naruto de nuevo—sólo que con Naruto sentía que me iba a partir en pedazos, despellejar vivo. Cortarme con sus filosos ojos de navaja. Con Sasori, sin embargo, sentía que iba a morir en llamas. Sentía su mirada (caliente y sofocadora) sobre mi cuerpo, recorriéndome, quemándome con sus ojos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba anonado, y parpadeé. Luego, sentí una navaja atravesar mi cuello: Naruto me estaba viendo. Y me sentía tan estúpido solo estando ahí, sentado como idiota sin hacer nada, bajo la mirada quemadora y filosa de dos criaturas a las que no podría describir en esos momentos.

Naruto se acuclillo a un lado mío, y mi cuerpo instintivamente se alejó. Dio una risita. – Ah, pero Sasori… – estaba _quejándose_, y en ese momento parecía un niño que le pedía un dulce a su madre y ella se lo negaba porque faltaba poco para la cena. "_Si, sólo que_ yo _soy la cena"_ había pensado con el gran optimismo que me caracteriza (Osease, _ninguno_.) No podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, de los de Naruto, aún sabiendo que si jugaba con navajas, terminaría cortado.

Sasori me miraba, y sin apartar la vista de mí (sabía eso, porque mi piel aún estaba en llamas), le contestó. – Calla. Ahora, quiero que te vayas de aquí, Naruto. Yo me encargaré de tu juguete.

Mi cabeza se disparó a un lado, y miré a Sasori con un gesto de odio en mi rostro. ¡Me acaba de llamar juguete! ¿Quién se creía él? Apareciendo todo poderoso e inalcanzable y serio y-y-y tan _hermoso_, ¡Agh, me ponía de nervios! Y luego, hablando como si el mundo fuera suyo, ¡Le dice que se encargaría del _juguete_! ¡Yo! ¡Juguete! Era absurdo, tonto. Mi boca se abrió para ladrarle un comentario, pero Naruto se me adelantó—desafortunadamente.

–Aw, –Naruto comenzó. – ¡Te quieres quedar con toda la diversión para ti sólo!

Y miré incrédulamente a Naruto. ¿Qué_ mierda _tenían en su cabeza estas personas? Kami, ¿Personas, eran? No, por supuesto que no.

– ¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí! – les grité, mi cara sonrosada en enojo y vergüenza en mismas cantidades. Luego, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. No estaba en condiciones de exigir nada, y más si yo tenía las de perder. Y eran dos contra uno…

Luego, tenía ambas miradas sobre mi—navajas y fuego atravesando mi piel. Oh-uh…

Sasori sonrió con sorna, y me sentí sonrojar más.

–Oh, –Naruto se burló – Pensé que el gato te había comido la lengua mientras no estábamos viendo.

Yo miré el suelo, queriendo esconderme. Ahí, el miedo ya se había esfumado completamente (resultó ser otro 'Miedo de Televisión,' al final, pfft) quedando solo el sentimiento de querer golpear a alguien directamente en la cara. Preferentemente Naruto o Sasori.

Y, ¿Que demonios? ¿Aún seguía sentado? Sacudí mi cabeza, y me paré. Sasori y Naruto vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos.

–Naruto. – Por fin Sasori dejó de verme y decidió afilar sus ojos a Naruto—irónico, porque Naruto era el que los tenía filosos, no Sasori. El rubio suspiró y me miró de nuevo, recorriendo mi cuerpo y haciéndome sentir incómodo bajo su mirada inquisitiva.

–Me debes una comida, Sasori. –y desapareció. Así nada más; parpadeé y desapareció, dejándonos solos a Sasori y a mí, y a la luna. Sasori me miró, y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Yo fruncí el ceño.

–Si he de suponer, –comenzó a decirme, avanzando a pasos largos y lentos, sin dejar de mirarme un segundo – no has de haber entendido nada de lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Me equivoco?

Oh, su tono burlón me estaba sacando de mis casillas. – Y si yo _he de suponer_, –lo imité – no me explicarás nada, de todas formas. ¿Me equivoco, un?

Se ríe. – Por supuesto, _un_. – y ahora es él, el que me imita a mi. Mis ojos se ensanchan y lo miro mal, empezando a sentirme claustrofóbico cuando llega a un lado mío. – ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en éste lugar, a éstas horas?—¡_O mejor aún_! ¿Qué hace un chico como tú bajo las garras de un demonio como Naruto? –pregunta inocentemente, ladeando su cabeza un poco.

Doy un bufido. –Mis razones no te incumben, un. –me estremecí cuando su mano se levantó y agarró un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a juguetear con él. – ¿Q-qué…?

Él se rió de nuevo, y luego agarró mi muñeca, arrastrándome a otro lado. Yo dejé salir un sonido de sorpresa por la repentina acción, e intenté que se detuviera. – ¿Qué crees que estás _haciendo_? ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

Él voltea y me guiña el ojo, y un color rojizo se esparce por mis mejillas.

No recorrimos mucho; me llevó a un lugar recluido, donde se encontraban los árboles más grandes y hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Había parpadeado varias veces al ver tan lindo lugar. Verde, verde y café rodeándonos por todos lados. Parecía que hubieran trazado un círculo en el suelo, y los árboles y los arbustos no podían hacer mas que rodearlo. Tan perfecto estaba. Algunas luciérnagas volaba en el aire, haciendo diseños imaginarios en el aire, y adornando más el lugar con sus bellos cuerpecillos brillantes. Parecían pequeñas hadas.

–Ven. – Sasori me dijo, mientras agarraba mi mano de nuevo, aunque esta vez, entrelazando nuestros dedos con más calma y con una—halagadora—delicadeza que me hizo sonreír. Me dirigió a uno de los extremos, y me di cuenta de que no todo era verde, verde y café.

Ahí, en la orilla, había un arbusto lleno de flores. Eran Rosas, para ser exactos. Blancas, la mayoría de ellas, y las otras…

–Kami…–me escuché pronunciar, al ver las Rosas rojas que estaban colgadas ahí. Era el rojo más intenso que había visto en cualquier Rosa. Un rojo tan profundo, como si alguien las hubiera pintado con sangre. Me recordó a una escena de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, donde pintaban las Rosas blancas con pintura roja para complacer a la reina. –Son hermosas…–dije, mientras estiraba mi mano para agarrar una.

– ¡Ah-ah! –Sasori pescó mi mano justo antes de que llegara a tocarlas. –Cuidado. Tienen espinas…–me sonrió extrañamente.

Lo miré, y el me miró de regreso. Hacia unos momentos había temido por mi vida, y ahora... ahora estaba bien. Estaba contento—_tranquilo_, incluso. Me gustaba el sentir de sus manos con las mías, me gustaba su presencia, y ese aire de poder que irradiaba. Ya no tenía miedo, porque Sasori—así, sin conocerlo—me iba a proteger. Sus ojos de fuego me lo decían.

– ¿Sabes por qué son de ese color? –preguntó Sasori, y de repente su voz se escuchaba muy lejana.

– Perdí mi anillo. –dije, sin pensarlo, sin saberlo, mi mente dando vueltas sobre nada en particular, y ahora haciéndome sentir tonto por el comentario sin sentido.

– ¿Tu… Anillo? –Sasori parpadeó, y sentí que el modo se había perdido. Demonios.

–Uhm, – yo también parpadeé y miré a otro lado, esperando que Sasori no viera mi sonroso. –Sí, mi anillo. Es mi favorito, me lo dieron cuando entré a… un grupo. – Me mordí la lengua para no decir 'Akatsuki.'

Akatsuki era el grupo en donde estaba, y no hacían cosas muy buenas en realidad, así que no estaba muy orgulloso de mi posición en él. Pero, el anillo era otra cosa completamente diferente. Al obtenerlo, me había probado a mi mismo que era capaz de superar cualquier prueba que se me pusiera en frente (en ese entonces, Akatsuki era lo más a lo que podía aspirar, lo único que conocía). El anillo era especial para mí, y lo perdí. _Genial._

Sasori asintió, mirando de nuevo a los arbustos donde las flores estaban, y yo me estaba golpeando interiormente al ser tan estúpido y al hacer tan estúpidos comentarios, porque Sasori no era un estúpido y yo só—

–Yo lo encontraré por ti. –me dijo, sacándome de mi debate interno. Lo miré con cuestionamiento, y él me dio una sonrisa que casi hace que me derrita. –Yo lo buscaré. Cuando encuentre tu anillo, te lo haré llegar de alguna forma…–me repitió, y su voz era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

–Yo…–mordí mi labio, e hice una reverencia a Sasori. – Muchas gracias por tu ofrenda, pero no es necesario, un. –le dije, intentando sonar seguro de mis palabras. Creo que fallé…

Sasori pausó, y luego preguntó: – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo me incorporé y le sonreí en disculpa. – Oh, si. Un…– En ese momento se me había olvidado mi nombre. –… ¡Deidara! – el pobre de Sasori saltó cuando grité mi nombre, orgulloso de haberlo recordado. – ¡Lo siento! Y-yo, ah, ¡Me llamo Deidara! –me sonrojé cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de mi boca, al saber que había tartamudeado. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Sasori sonrió ante mi sonrojo, supongo. Y luego, mi aliento se atrapó en mi garganta, porque lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, y estaba quemándome con ellos, y me _gustaba_, realmente. Sus ojos estaban tan tranquilos—quitando el fuego que portaban—estaban tranquilos. Me sentí acercarme a él, lentamente, ciegamente, acercándome a Sasori con pasos ciegos, porque mis ojos estaban clavados con los suyos. Me acerqué, y él se acercó, con esa sonrisa prepotente (-_mente encantadora_) en sus labios, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía.

Sentía como si me hubiera hipnotizado con sus ojos—porque, sinceramente, no estaba controlando mi cuerpo cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y cuando nuestras cabezas se acercaron, y cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Tampoco controlaba mi cuerpo cuando cerré mis ojos, y abría y cerraba mis labios sobre los suyos, él haciendo lo mismo. Sasori rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, pegando mi cuerpo al de él, y profundizando el beso. Suspiré en contra de sus labios.

Cuando por fin me separé de él, yo estaba jadeando por el aire que mis pulmones tanto estaba necesitando, mientras que mi cara ardía. De nuevo, mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo y me encontré recargando mi cara en su hombro izquierdo. Mis brazos aún rodeando su cuello.

Sasori hundió su cara en mi cuello, y aunque suene extraño, lo sentí como si estuviera aspirando mi aroma. Me sonrojé un poco más, y seguí intentando controlar mi respiración.

Su hombro era cómodo. Su aliento sobre mi cuello era cálido. Decidí que no quería moverme.

– ¿Sabes por qué son de ese color? –preguntó. No necesitaba que me dijera que estaba hablando de las flores.

Abrí mis ojos—¿Cuándo fue que los cerré, de todas formas?—ligeramente, y mi boca también se abrió para responderle, pero mis cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas (o derretidas…) y no logré sacar un sonido de ella. Opté por negar con mi cabeza lentamente, sin muchas ganas de moverme, mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos.

Sasori besó mi cuello, y yo me estremecí. Luego, una punzada en ese lugar, y Sasori me estaba _mordiendo_. No fui conciente de su acción sino hasta después de unos segundos, cuando mi cerebro volvió a funcionar.

Sasori me está mordiendo, pensé, como si fuera _un vampiro_. Mis rodillas temblaron, y mis ojos estaban demasiado pesados para abrirlos, mientras que de mis labios salía un quejido sordo y débil; sentí que iba a desaparecer, porque Sasori estaba sosteniéndome y mordiendo mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre, y en ese momento yo sabía, (no importase cuán estúpido se oyera) que Sasori _era_ un vampiro. Ahora veía el sentido en las cosas.

Si no fuera por las firmes y fuertes manos de Sasori en mi cintura (y las no-tan-firmes y no-tan-fuertes manos mías en su cuello), hubiera caído al suelo. Estaba temblando cuando Sasori por fin se separó de mi, y abrí mis ojos lentamente, y miré a Sasori con algo poco más que miedo. Sus tersos labios estaban manchados con sangre, y de repente me ardía el cuello, como si lo hubiera prendido en llamas.

Luego Sasori hizo algo que me sorprendió por completo, y fue agarrar una Rosa blanca entre sus pálidos, fríos dedos, y besarla.

Quedó manchada del lugar en donde sus labios se habían posado.

•--•--•

No me enamoré de él, estoy seguro. Al menos no en esos momentos, porque yo sabía que el amor no era algo espontáneo. Pero, no negaré que cuando llegué a mi casa a dormir, extrañé sus labios sobre los míos.

•--•--•

Cerca de una semana después, yo estaba entrando en mi departamento. Aventé despreocupadamente mis llaves sobre la mesa, y me dirigí a la cocina, dispuesto a servirme un vaso con agua. Entré y mis ojos se dirigieron al reloj de pared, que marcaba las nueve en punto. Me serví un poco de agua, y cuando pasé a un lado de mi teléfono fijo, observé que la pequeña pantallita mostraba dos mensajes de voz.

Presioné un botón distraídamente, y tomé un poco de agua.

_-Mensaje recibido hoy a las __siete PM…-_ la molesta voz pre-grabada de la maquinita contestadora recita. Luego, la voz de Tobi inunda mi cuarto. -_¿Deidara? Supongo que no has llegado a tu casa. Eso es obvio, quiero decir, eh…-_sonrío detrás de mi vaso, imaginando la cara de nerviosismo que debió de haber traído Tobi mientras me dejaba el mensaje.- _En fin, sólo llamo para recordarte que el cumpleaños de Itachi ya está pronto, y Kisame quería saber si podíamos contar contigo para ir a algún lado…_

Tobi siguió hablando. Yo dejé de escuchar.

Por poco y el vaso que traía en mi mano cae al suelo. La sed había desaparecido, de repente. Miré la mesa, la cual estaba a unos metros de distancia de donde yo estaba parado, y me dirigí a ella, después de colocar el vaso en una barra que estaba a un lado mío. Avancé lento, con precaución, sin dejar de ver la mesa.

Detrás de mí, la voz de Tobi se calló. Se escuchó un pequeño _Bip, Bip_, y la voz automática empieza a hablar de nuevo, pasando al siguiente mensaje.

-_Mensaje recibido hoy a las ocho con cincuenta y siete minutos PM…_

Llegué a la mesa, y la miré con incredulidad. Arriba de ella, estaba una rosa de un rojo tan profundo que parecía que la habían pintado con sangre. A un lado de ella, estaba un pequeño anillo azul, con el kanji de 'Sei' adornándolo.

Una mano cubrió mis ojos, un cuerpo se pegó a mi espalda, otra mano se cerró por mi cintura, unos labios rozaron mi cuello, y yo _sonreí_, mientras me recargaba sobre él, y dejaba que me sostuviera.

_-Sorpresa…_-la voz de Sasori dijo por el teléfono, y después se escuchó un pequeño _Bip, Bip._

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

ODIO como quedó esta cosa. Y lamento la tardanza ):  
He cambiado este capítulo un millón de veces, intentando acortarlo un poco, mejorarlo. No tuve tanto éxito D: Espero que no haya sido tan tedioso la longitud de esto.  
Y el OoC… _¡Oh, el OoC!_ D: Soy horrenda DDDD:  
En otra parte, quisiera decir que originalmente pensé en hacer esta historia con Vampiros/Licántropos. Pero, Naruto tenía que ser tan lindo y me fue imposible decirle que no a la idea que se me vino al ver algunas escenas del anime. Terminó convirtiéndose en Vampiros/Demonios. En fin…  
Y gracias especiales a Isa-chan, por recordarme continuamente que tenía que actualizar XD Y a mi preciosa YoshiSmile, por leerlo antes que nadie (Te adoro, luz de mis ojos -w-)

**Agradecería un review. **Necesito que alguien me confirme que cada vez empeoro con este fic XDU O que alguien me de galletas :D


End file.
